kids of the seireitei
by ariedling
Summary: A story of the kids from the seireitei and the 4 children of the human world.   Just there adventures through bording scool in the soul society and generly growing up.  some of the names i got from Little Men. I hope you enjoy
1. summer

It was the last few days of summer break; Nan and Bess were enjoying the sun on their faces. It had been a very interesting summer for the two girls. They hadn't only participated in traditional summer activities like baseball, camping and, in Nan's case, looking for bugs: it had also been a summer of growing. Nan hated the fact that she was growing up and turning into a young woman. To make things worse, Dad reminded her of that nearly every day. She could no longer swim or camp with the boys, and even Bess started to annoy her as well. The dainty golden-haired, blue-eyed girl cared so much about her looks that it would take her about two hours just to get ready. And now she was even more careful about not getting herself "dirty" at all times. Nan didn't understand why Bess had to take after her Uncle Byakuya and not her parents, Renji and Rukia.

Growing up hadn't been the only big event. For example, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen betrayed the Soul Society and left. It was a relief to Nan that Gin didn't take his nephew Ameil with him—after all, it was hard enough going almost a whole summer without Ururu, Jinta, Yuzu and Karin. She was a little annoyed that Demi and Daisy were left, though. They were six years old and without their parents Aizen and Momo around, they hung around the older children a lot. That was mainly because they were staying with their cousin Nat and his family.

Dan also had his first summer with the children. He'd been a new student last fall at the boarding school they all attended. At first, he was just being sponsored by Kenpachi and Yachiru, but by the end of the year they had adopted him. Their teacher Ikkaku used to think having an outsider would be hard but Dan ended up getting treated like family. Plus, Nan found out Bess liked him in _that _way and she and Nat got to tease her whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The one thing Nan could always look forward to at the end of every summer was a camping trip with Nat and his family. Dad would always say the only reason he approved was because Nat's parents Rangiku and Toshiro were going. Also, Dad would take a break from working at his lab and go with them.

Nan frowned at the thought of things changing at school. At the end of the summer, Ikkaku had an extra room built for Nan and Bess to stay in. Still to this day, Nan could not understand the reasoning behind this unattractive decision though Mayuri had tried explaining more than ten times. Instead, she would fiercely accuse him of trying to make her grow up faster. She didn't care that the other three girls were eleven years old and she and Bess were thirteen-there wasn't any big difference anyways. On the other hand, Bess begged to differ.


	2. Rainy day

"Well," Nan said, getting in up all of a sudden. "I'm bored, let's go find the boys," she said, walking down the front stairs. All of a sudden, it started to rain, the raindrops pattering on the roof loudly. Nan heard Bess sigh in the background.

"Now what do we do?" Nan groaned, plopping back down. Just then, Mayuri came in.

"I know you're not planning on going out in the rain, Nan," he said, eyeing his daughter.

"Well, I was just thinking of that," Nan admitted.

"I wouldn't want to get my hair wet." Bess said.

Nan scowled at that. "A little rain never hurt anyone, Bess," she said, annoyed.

"You could get sick from it," Bess responded.

Nan started to walk off. "Well, I'm not afraid of getting wet."

"Nan," Mayuri called. Nan forgot about him—she was going to be completely trapped until the rain stopped. She followed her dad and Bess and sat herself at the kitchen table.

"I'm bored. Bess, do you wanna dissect a frog?" she asked.

"Well, since there's nothing else to do, I guess I could watch."

"Great!" Nan went to the lab. She had her own desk away from everyone else's. There was even a special stool for onlookers.

Bess was proud of herself for sitting through a good portion of the gruesome dissection, but was even more happy to hear their names being called.

"Nan, Bess!"

The girls turned to see Nat, Dan and Kenpachi standing in the lab.

"Thank goodness!" Bess ran to them. "The frog dissection was getting gross."

"I see what you three have been complaining about this past year," Dan said while taking his hood off. "Yachiru would not stop bugging me until I put on this stupid raincoat, and then made Kenpachi walk with us to make sure we got here safely. And then he wouldn't even let me take this stupid hood off, no matter how dumb I look in it."

Nan glared at Dad and Kenpachi for laughing. "It's for the best, Dan, we don't want you getting sick," Kenpachi said, glancing down at Dan.

"You have no idea of what torture wearing a raincoat is, dad!" Nan said, making Mayuri stop laughing. He patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"At least they let you guys out. Ikkaku always insists there are better things to do then play out in the rain," Bess said.

"Do you guys remember last spring, he wouldn't even let Iccigo out to train." That was one thing about Bess—she hated being told what to do. Mayuri started laughing again.

"Dad!" Nan said, supremely irritated.

"We just stopped by to tell you that Ikkaku wants the kids to school by 5pm on Sunday. Also, because it's supposed to rain on Saturday, Toshiro and Rangiku thought it would be best to reschedule the camping trip," said Kenpachi a little apologetically.

"Awwwww!" Nan groaned-she had been looking forward to spending time with her dad out of the lab.

"We'll reschedule sweetheart, I promise," Mayuri said.

"Hey, can I see how far you got on that frog?" Nat asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I want to see too." Dan said. The children ran to the frog as Nan explained her gruesome methods.

"Do they always get excited about gross stuff like this?" Kenpachi asked Mayuri.

"Unfortunately," Rukia answered as she walked in followed by Renji.

"I cant believe my little girl is into this kind of stuff. It's your daughter's fault, Mayuri," Rengi complained.

"Hey, Nan's not the one who would fish all night if she could," Mayuri countered. Rukia laughed.

"I'm happy Bess isn't all girl and no fun," Rukia said with pride.

"I bet Caddie would be very proud of Nan."

"If Caddie were still around, Nan would be more girly" Mayuri said quietly.

"Oh come on, Mayuri, I see the pride in your eyes when Nan is done dissecting something or another," Rukia nudged him laughingly. Mayuri knew she was right.


	3. back to school

Saturday flew by and soon everyone was back at school. Ikkaku sighed happily when Izuru dropped off Ameil, who was the last of his students. He could hear Tessai busy in the kitchen preparing for the week.

"Ikkaku," Yuzu said, coming down the stairs. She was followed by a soccer ball.

"Karin," Ikkaku called, annoyed. "What did I tell you about balls in the house?"

Karin came down the stairs. "I'm sorry. You were going to take it away anyways so I thought I would kick it down for you."

"Ikkaku" Yuzu said again, annoyed at his lack of response.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, what is it?"

"Ichigo and the others will be here around 8 for the pillow fight."

"I can't wait!" Ameil said, walking down the stairs. He was followed by Dan, Nat, and Jinta. Every Saturday the kids would have a pillow fight before bed. But the tradition was that on the first day of school, the kids got to have one right in the living room.

"Ikkaku!" Bess yelled. "Nan won't keep her bugs on her side of the room!"

"Well, I haven't enough shelf room." Nan said, coming to the top of the stairs. Bess followed her.

"Nan, I will talk to Tessai and have him put in more shelves, but until then, keep your bugs on your own side."

"All right," Nan agreed.

At around 7, Ikkaku went over the chore list for the new year, which the children hated. Ururu and Yuzu were glad to be paired together.

"I'm a Kuchiki, I shouldn't have to do chores," Bess sulked.

"Bess, we talked about this last year, and the year before that." Ikkaku said patiently. "We are all equal here."

"Why am I on kitchen duty?" Nan complained.

"And why does Jinta have the least amount of work?" Karin said.

"Because Jinta is eight years old. And Nan, we all have kitchen duty." Ikkaku explained.

"We like the list," Dan said, representing his, Ameil's, and Nat's opinions.

"Me too," Jinta said happily. Karin glared at him.

"Come on guys, he worked hard!" A voice said, and all the kids ran toward it source.

"Yumichika!" He was always visiting and brought a lot of goodies with him.

"We're here too." Orihime's voice was heard saying, and she was followed by Chad, Ichigo and Uryu.

"Let me go get my pillow," Ikkaku said. He did this mainly to defend himself. After about 10 minutes, Ikkaku sat down with a relieved sigh and watched with Tessai and Yumichika. The three men liked seeing the children have fun. After 30 minutes of fun and laughing, the living room was full of white fluffly feathers. The children said goodbye to the older teens and picked up the feathers one by one.

Yumichika talked a bit with Ikkaku. "You make sure they get to Urahara's safely, Yumichika. Especially with the Arrancar on the loose."

"You can trust me just as you always have," Yumichika said reassuringly. He knew Ikkaku had been picked to take care of the kids because of his caution and care. Also, he taught fighting skills part-time and during his life on earth, he'd taught at a one-room schoolhouse.

"By the way, have you talked to Yamamoto about the school books yet?"

"No," Ikkaku said. "He's done so much already."

"Why don't you ask some of the parents? I mean Bess, Nan, Nat and Dan's parents are all loaded, right? Plus I know Gin left a lot of money to Ameil."

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku said, surprised. Their conversation ended abruptly as the highschoolers were ready to go.

"Well then, see you in a few weeks!" Ikkaku waved goodbye. They would be training in the Soul Society for a few weeks when everything was a bit more clear. He insisted their education second when training here.

**I am open to new ideas of what you want to see**


	4. first day

The next day started out rather late. The kids were a bit late in getting up and then all had to get ready, which was was hard considering that Nan and Bess's bathroom was still getting done. Because of all this, the table was set late and breakfast was served late. Afterwards, the kids went to class and were surprised to see the room empty.

"Yeah, no school!" Jinta said. Karin and Dan looked confused.

"Well, cool, I guess," Nan said, wondering what had happened. "So now what?"

"Hello," Ikkaku said suddenly, entering from behind.

"Damn, there;s school after all," Karin said angrily.

"No swearing, Karin," Ikkaku reprimanded.

"Where were you?" Nat asked.

"Training with a few students. Sorry I'm late."

"That's ok, we were late getting up anyways." Bess said honestly, and Nan nudged her slightly before sitting down at their desks. First, Ikkaku asked the kids to make a list of what they wanted to learn about this year. At the end, the extensive list included swordfighting, dancing, the samurais, kings and queens of the Seireitei, chemistry, long division, algebra, and French.

After he had finished transferring these activities to the board, Ikkaku faced the class. "I promise we will get a chance to learn all this. However, I do have to add that we will focus on geography, wars, and bettering our handwriting," he said, looking a bit annoyed. The kids shifted guiltily in their seats; they had slacked off at the end of last year.

"So, I am introducing our first literature assignment: I want you all to write a two-page paper on your favorite hero or heroine."

The rest of the morning flew by rather quickly, and Ikkaku was glad the first assignment had brought up such excitement.

"So, who do you think you will choose to write about, Bess?" Nan asked.

"I don't know. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I think I'm going to write about Jo March," Nan said excitedly.

"Well, I think I will write about Jane Eyre," Ururu said shyly. Over the past year, she had started coming out of her shell and mingling a little more with the rest of the kids.

"I want to write about Anne Shirley," Yuzu said happily.

"I already chose Sherlock Holmes," Nat said as he came up to the group. He and Nan were always solving adventures and getting into trouble.

"I'm doing Oliver Twist, because he's almost exactly like me," Dan said.

"Children, please sit down and eat." After a clatter of furniture, everyone was settled and started talking again.

"Well, Ameil?" Nan asked, spearing a potato with her fork.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I think I may write about Becky from Huckleberry Finn," Bess said.

"I'm doing Laura Ingalls for sure. She was such a cool tomboy!" Karin said indistinctly.

"Karin, please don't talk with your mouth full," Ikkaku said.

"Ikkaku, who is your favorite hero?" Bess asked curiously.

"Well," Ikkaku said thoughtfully. "In real life, Kenpachi Zaraki is my favorite. In literature, well now, let me see. I think I like Yamatotakeru."

"Can we do one page on a fictional hero and the other on a real hero?" Ameil asked in sudden inspiration.

"I think that's a great idea. Kids?" Everyone excitedly agreed.

The afternoon was filled with math, a French test to see what they all remembered from last year and a brief overview of an upcoming unit of history. Ikkaku always had the kids act out history instead of tests and reports. His theory was that it would get them intrigued in history, and have them remember it better as well.

"All right, class is dismissed!" Ikkaku finally said, leaning back and stretching.

"Are you going to teach fighting now?" Nan asked.

"I was planning to, why?"

"Can we watch?" Ameil asked.

Ikkaku thought for a moment, then asked loudly, "Who wants to go watch?"

Everyone but Yuzu and Ururu raised their hands eagerly.


	5. after school activity

"All right, but only under a few conditions. First, when I say it's time to go we go. Stay out of the way and don't wander off alone. Agreed?" The class shook their heads.

"Your dad's good, Bess," Nan said while watching Renji.

"Izuru isn't bad but I wish my uncle were here," Ameil said a bit sadly.

"I love it when Dad goes into bankai mode," Bess said proudly. "Karin, aren't you going to watch?" she asked, turning around. Karin was in the back field kicking around her soccer ball.

"Hey," two little voices from behind them said. They belonged to Daisy and Demi, and were followed by Momo's grandmother.

"Hey Gran," Nat greeted. The kids turned and nodded in acknowledgement. "Can we play with you, Karin?" Demi asked.

She groaned, but said "Fine."

"Wow, look at Ikkaku!" Jinta said admiringly.

"Do you guys think he misses fighting?" Dan asked thoughtfully. "I was kind of worried about that too," Nan said sadly.

"What if he wants to go back and no longer be our teacher?" Bess worried. "If he goes, I will cry," she said firmly.

"Hey, why do you guys look so sad?" Ikkaku said, suddenly coming up to them.

The kids looked at each other, and Jinta blurted out, "We were worried that you miss fighting and would go away!"

"Never, I do love fighting but I also love teaching. I have missed it for many years," Ikkaku said with a smile. He was already secretly regretting the day his students were going to graduate. "I actually missed you guys over the summer, you know."

"You got to see us," Nan pointed out. "Yeah, and we did stuff together too. Remember, Ikkaku?" Dan said.

"Yes, of course I do," Ikkaku said fondly.

"Hey Ikkaku, look, I can do that soccer ball trick now!" Karin said proudly.

"Great job, Karin. You are getting very good," Ikkaku complimented. "Not as good as us boys, though" said Demi.

"I will be so good that I can beat any boy," Karin said, sticking out her chin. Ikkaku smiled; little did he know that the children would always come to him with their issues even as adults.

"All right, I'm going back now for 15 more minutes, then home for chores."

"Ok!" the kids agreed. Jinta soon joined Karin and the Aizen twins. The night held a delicious dinner and then bed. The kids found themselves exhausted from fun and excitement.

"Jinta, come here and take your cough medicine," Ikkaku called.

"I hate that stuff, why do I have to take it?" Jinta complained. "Because, sweetheart, you have a cold and we want you to be strong and healthy," Ikkaku said, giving him the medicine. The boy was still coughing quite a bit but Ikkaku trusted Tessai when he said the cold wasn't getting any worse.

"Put socks on when you sleep!" Ikkaku yelled at the red-headed boy who was noisily running up the stairs.

Jinta coughed all night and before leaving for a few early morning errands, Ikkaku instructed him to stay in bed. On his errands, he stopped by the Squad 4 barracks and asked the captain to stop by in the afternoon. He then went to give Kisuke an update.

"I'll let you know what Unohana says, Kisuke," Ikkaku said.

"Thanks Ikkaku, maybe I should have been a bit more concerned."

On his way home from picking up a few items at the store, a black cat jumped in his basket.

"Yoruichi, I don't want you distracting my students." The cat jumped out and after being petted by the children, she went to find a warm bed.

Ikkaku grabbed a piece of toast and headed to the classroom. After class in the afternoon, he went to check on Jinta; the miserable boy was even was worse.

"I think it might be pneumonia," Unohana told Kisuke and Ikkaku.

"My goodness, what should we do?" Kisuke said in surprise.

"He should stay here. You're busy with a store and Tessai can look after him here," Unohana said.

"Oh, and it can't spread," she added before Ikkaku asked. After Kisuke went to visit Jinta, Unohana turned to Ikkaku.

"Monitor his fever and make sure he doesn't get too dehydrated. Also, if you can move him to the guest room-"

"Absolutely," Ikkaku said very nervously. After hearing the news before dinner, the children talked among themselves.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ururu," Yuzu said in an attempt to cheer up her friend.

"What if he dies?"

"NAN!" Ikkaku said, half-rising from his chair. He calmed himself, remembering that they were still children, and told them, "Jinta will be fine, I promise."

After some thought, Ikkaku decided to cancel his training class to keep an eye on the normally feisty little boy.

"Dinner," Tessi announced. At the table, everyone felt a little better after saying an extra prayer for Jinta.

"Thanks for staying," Ururu told Ikkaku timidly when everyone was going up to bed.

"Of course, you guys are my main priority, Ururu." He affectionately patted her head.

"What about your other students?" she asked.

"They come second," he said with a smile.

When everyone was safely in bed, Ikkaku told Tessai, "You know, I think I will feel a bit better when Ichigo and his friends come to train. I'm so nervous with them down there with so little protection."

"They still have, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, and the three adults," Tessi replied.

"Yeah, but of the three adults two have not fought in at least twenty years and the other couldn't care less," Ikkaku said in frustration. "And with Kisuke worried about Jinta, he is even less focused."

Just then, Yourichi hopped on the table dexterously and drank her milk. Ikkaku looked very annoyed, but she said, "I'm a princess, remember?" before he could complain, then hopped on his lap. He gave a tired sigh but stroked her black fur softly.


	6. Dilevery in Whaco Mundo

While in the Soul Society, the higherschoolers stayed at the school to try and get some studying in. It was a good thing Ikkaku was a one-room school teacher in the human world, as he was able to give everyone challenging work and still teach them all as a class.

Nat's Gran was sick, and with Rangiku and Toshiro in the human world guarding Karakura Town, Demi and Daisy were staying with them for a bit.

"I wish they could stay in the world of the living," Nan told Ichigo, Karin, Dan, Bess and Nat.

"Well, I wish Ikkaku would go back. I am too busy with training to worry about school," Ichigo added.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, guys," Bess said hopefully. The week went by slowly but was not uneventful. Ikkaku was quite upset that the students had missed so much school. Tuesday afternoon had just proved that.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi called, sticking his head in the classroom. "Come on, let's go train."

"No one will be training 'till work is caught up on, Kenpachi, so you can pass on that."

They all stared. No one had ever thought they'd see the day Ikkaku would make someone give up fighting just for school.

"But Ikkaku, the Winter War-" Kenpachi started.

"NO!" Ikkaku said with a certain finality. "And Orihime, stop daydreaming!" He said in frustration, banging his pointer on his desk. She quickly snapped back to attention, startled.

"Ikkaku," Demi said shyly. "Are you guys going to have a war against my daddy?"

"I'm afraid so, Demi."

"Good."

"Demi Sousuke Aizen!" Ikkaku said, surprised.

"I hate my daddy, he left!" Demi said, running out of the schoolhouse in a fit. "I'll go after him," Kisuke said, sticking his head in. He had been on his way to get work.

The rest of the week went about the same. However, the Aizen twins were starting to get really annoying. Demi seemed to have forgotten that he'd been angry at his father. There were too many things for him to explore. He started off by trying to play Ichigo's guitar, and ended up breaking it.

"Sorry, Ichigo," the little boy said in a rather unapologetic tone.

"Get out of our room, Demi!" Ichigo said in annoyance.

The next thing he did was play with some of Nan's bugs. "Demi," Nan said, walking into her room. Bess followed and screamed. "Daisy, my things!" she yelled.

That night, Nan, Bess, Ameil, Karin and Ichigo had a discussion. "I say we take them to Hueco Mundo to be with their father," Bess said.

"Yes," Nan agreed. "We're free this weekend so we can go tomorrow morning."

So, the next morning, they started off early. None of them were sure how they got into Hueco Mundo but they did, eventually.

"This place is a desert!" Nan said in awe.

"How will we find Aizen?" Bess asked timidly.

Suddenly, Karin was running towards a blue-haired boy. "BOBBY!" she yelled. Bobby had attended their school for a year and a half before leaving last winter due to his father Grimmjow moving here.

"Hey guys," he said, coming to meet them. On their way, he caught up on all the "gossip," as Bess called it.

"So are there any good fishing places around here?" Bess asked.

"We can't stay here Bess," Ichigo said.

"You could train with Grimmjow," Nan insisted.

"You just want to catch Hueco Mundo bugs," Ichigo responded wryly. "I can't wait to see my uncle!" Ameil said happily.

"Hey, maybe we should tell Tousen about Soifon," Nan said suddenly.

"It's not our place to tell, Nan," Bess answered.

"What's up with Soifon?" the others asked. "She's having a baby," Daisy announced.

"Wow, cool!" said Ichigo. "I hate babies," Karin said in annoyance. "You hate anything nice, Karin," Bess responded with a pout.

"So?"

"It's annoying and childish!"

"Why, how dare you Bess!" Karin was just about to hit her when Daisy suddenly said, "Daddy!" while running to Aizen. He picked her up with a both happy and confused look on his face.

"What on earth are you lot doing here?" Grimmjow asked in similar bemusement from behind Aizen. Demi merely glared at his father, clearly annoyed.

"Hey Demi," Aizen said, putting a hand on his small shoulder. Demi pulled away.

"Wow, I think all of you have grown so much," Grimmjow said, surprised. Just then, it started to rain.

Everyone except Karin and Nan immediately started to run inside. Nan was mad—no bug catching today. Karin was kicking around her ever-present soccer ball which she only did when she was severely irritated.

"Nan, Karin," one of the adults called. Following, they came to a big empty room with only a tall chair in it.

Gin and Tousen walked in, sensing they had visitors. "Ameil!" Gin said, hugging him immediately. Aizen was attempting to dry off Demi but he was still being fussy. "Hold still, son!" Aizen said, rather annoyed.

"NO!" Demi yelled. "He's still a bit mad about everything," Nan explained.

"Oh," Aizen said sadly. He hadn't thought things through about his children before he left.

"Hey, why do you look so upset?" Grimmjow asked Karin casually.

"Never mind me," she said coldly. "Karin, be nice!" Ichigo scolded, embarrassed. She merely glared at him and would have hit him but knew better considering their company.

"So now, back to the question of what you guys are doing here," Gin said very seriously, frowning. Grimmjow and Aizen followed suit, causing everyone but Karin to cower. They hadn't expected to get into much trouble. "I'm contacting the soul society," Tousen said.

"You might want to talk to Soifon," Nan retorted, grasping at her defiance. The others glared at her.


	7. whaco mundo

"So, I ask again: what are you doing here? And Karin, don't even think about running off!" Gin said sternly.

"It worked for Demi," Karin shot back, and Grimmjow gave her a fatherly glare.

"We were returning the twins, uncle, and I wanted to see you because I missed you," Ameil finally said timidly.

"We also wanted to see Bobby," Karin added just as Tousen came back. "Because of the weather, you all need to stay here for the night," he said.

"Who'd you talk to?" Ichigo asked.

"Yamamoto," he answered.

"Well, I suppose nothing can be done now. Come on Ichigo, let's go fight." Grimjow said, beckoning.

"Can we go fishing and look for bugs?" Nan asked excitedly.

"Nan, it's raining and my hair will get wet," Bess answered. Nan sighed at this familiar complaint.

"I told you before, Bess, rain never hurt anyone."

"And I told you that it could if you get sick, " Bess retorted. Nan stuck out her tongue and started to walk off.

"Nan, no," Gin said before she could leave.

"Fine," she said angrily and sighed.

"I guess if I wear a hat it would be ok," Bess said thoughtfully.

"BESS!" Grimjow said suprised.

"Still no," Gin said firmly.

"Come on Karin, let's go play kickball, I know a great place." As they ran off, Daisy asked, "Do they like each other?"

"Hard to tell." Bess said.

"I can't picture my sister in love," Ichigo said ruefully. "Neither can I," Ameil agreed.

"I think there might be something, although Karin will never admit it," Grimmjow said. His voice sounded a bit hopeful.

"I don't blame her," Nan said. "So you will never admit you like Nat?" Bess asked.

"I don't!" Nan said, blushing a very deep red. The grownups all laughed which annoyed her greatly.

"why do grownups have to laugh at us kids, it's not fair" Bess said.

Just then daisy Dlurted out, "Did Soifon tell you she's having a baby?"

"Daisy!" Bess, Ichigo and Ameil said in unison.

"What!" Tousen said, surprised. He ran off to call the soul society again.

Meanwhile, Gin told Ameil, "Come on, let's go spend some time together." As they left, Daisy went to go find her father. Grimjow and Ichigo went to go fight.

"Well, now what?" Bess asked as they were leaving. She immediately regretted asking after seeing the look in Nan's eye.

"Okay, I guess we are already in trouble the way it is," Bess said resignedly and followed Nan outside. They returned several hours later.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Grimmjow yelled at them with a sigh of relife on his face.

"I caught dinner," Bess said, holding up six fish.

"Look at these cool bugs," Nan said, very proud of herself.

"Gin, do you remember how to clean fish?" Bess asked. Gin nodded and took the slimy fish gingerly.

Demi took the glass jar from Nan's hands and Aizen quickly snatched it from him.

"Why didn't you bring us along?" Bobby and Karin asked. They earned a severe glare from Grimmjow. The girls were were led away by Menoly to get dried off.

"Come on guys, dinner," Aizen announced. As soon as they were seated, the three adults began to dig in.

"What about prayer?" Ameil asked.

"Oh, right," Aizen said, forgetting that the children had been raised as such.

"Yes, at school they always said prayers," Bobby said sadly. "I miss that a lot."

"All right, join hands," Aizen said.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this day and our meal. Please don't let Nan and Bess get sick."

"And bless Jinta," Demi added. "Amen," they all said

Later in the evening, they all told each other goodnight in the halls.

"Dad," Bobby asked. "Yes son?" Grimmjow answered.

"I miss going to school at Plumfield, can I please go back?" he said, eyes hopeful.

"Bobby," Grimmjow sighed. "I know you miss it, but it's too far away."

"I'll write often and come visit, please," he pleaded.

"Goodnight son, I love you," was all Grimmjow had to say. He then went to make sure Karin was in bed, and laughed when he saw her sleeping with her soccer ball.

Gin tucked Ameil in. "I missed you so much," he said, stroking the boy's hair.

"I missed you too but I'm glad you didn't take me out of Plumfield," he said.

"You have a life there and it is better for you there then with me," Gin said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. As he walked downstairs, he could here Demi protesting.

"I'm not tired!" he argued.

"Demi, it's bedtime and you had a long day."

"So?"

"Demi, please just go to bed," Aizen said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Demi Sosuke Aizen!" At this, the boy finally gave up.

"Fine." His sister was much more complacent.

"'Night, daddy," Daisy said sweetly.

"'Night, Daisy," he said, kissing her on the head.

"Are you going to sleep?" Demi asked Aizen. "I'll be up later," Aizen said. The twins were going to sleep with him.


	8. fall

The next morning, the kids learned they would be able to stay for the day. Karin and Nan kept making fun of Bess at the breakfast table for taking so long to get ready.

"It's not pathetic, Nan, my hair has to be brushed 36 times!" Bess said.

"It is rather dumb, Bess; I mean, who counts how many times they brush their hair?" Ameil argued.

"Only grownups," Nan said. "My mom used to."

"We are almost grownups, and you too Ameil, but girls mature much more faster then boys."

"I still think it's dumb," Nan insisted.

"Well, I'm never planning on growing up," Karin announced proudly. Nan rolled her eyes and countered, "We all have to whether we like it or not."

"I am never growing up!" Karin yelled and disappeared to kick around her soccer ball. The other kids looked at each other.

"Why's she so crabby?" Bess asked.

"Maybe your girly ways annoy her," Nan teased.

"Nah, she failed the french test," Ichigo said dismissively as Daisy entered the room. Demi skipped over to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Brushing my hair," Daisy said proudly. Bess smiled at that; she and Nan had been trying for years to make Daisy either girly or tomboyish.

"That means nothing," Nan said through a mouthful of fried eggs.

"Come on, Nan, let's go back to the creek!" Bess said, happily getting up. "I'm coming," Ameil announced.

"Me too!" Bobby and Ichigo said in unison. It was night when they all got back to Plumfield.

"I hope Grimmjow sends Bobby here," Karin said happily.

"He did say he was thinking of it."

They were all settling down for the night when Yumichika walked in.

"Hey guys, come to the classroom. Byakuya sent a surprise."

"REALLY?" they all said, excited. "Coats please," Ikkaku sighed. He rather would have stayed in for the night. When they all got to the classroom at the top level of the barn, Byakuya's gifts were waiting for them: a bunch of crates. When the kids opened them eagerly, they were pleasantly surprised.

"Books!" Ichigo and Uryu said in unison. They enjoyed reading the most. The kids had fun picking through the old books.

"Look Nan, one on bugs," Chad said, handing it to her.

"Ikkaku, here's one about fighting!" Ameil passed said book to Ikkaku, who seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

"Hey Dan, look at this one on survival in the wilderness," Nat said. He and Dan had once gone on a survival trip for the weekend with Toshiro and Kenpachi. Then he dug out a thick dusty book.

"Sherlock Holmes!" he said joyfully.

"Ururu, Yuzu, you should both read Little Women," Ikkaku told them as he dug through the books. "Wow," he said in amazement, lifting out a familiar book. "The Little Prince! I'm going to read this for you in French class. It's a favorite."

"Is it about fighting?" Dan asked.

"No Dan, I like books that are about things other than fighting, like this one," he said, handing Dan 2000 Leagues Under the Sea.

"We will all be writing thank you notes." Ikkaku announced. "I have an idea for our new assignment. You will all have to do a good deed, write about it, and present it to the class."

"Aww," the class chrorused in disappointment. They were always writing.

The next day at lunch, they were introduced to the new carekeeper.

"Koga!" Uryu said in surprise. "Isn't he a Bount?"

"Yes," Ikkaku said. "But he will also be carekeeper of the grounds and help make sure chores get done. And that the animals get fed," he said, glaring at a few of the boys. The rest of the day was spent outside doing a nature walk while picking berries. They were learning about rocks and how they naturally formed. Shockingly, they were all listening attentively instead of darting around. Before supper, the class sat on the grass while Ikkaku read the first few chapters of The Little Prince. Jinta even got to join them for a bit.

"All right, free time, make sure the chores are done!" Ikkaku announced. He added, "Dan, the pigs can't feed themselves."

"Yes sir."

"Nan, Bess, Karin, Ameil, and Ichigo, I need to see you all." They groaned in response, having known that this was coming.

"Considering you were in your parents' care, Nan, Bess, and Ameil are off punishment. However, I must warn you; if you EVER go to Hueco Mundo again without telling an adult, I will see to it that you are severely punished," he said seriously. When the three departed, he turned to Ichigo and Karin.

"You two were in my care and as such, I am making you pick your punishments. You have until tonight to decide," he told them before leaving.

"Ikkaku," Karin said suddenly, following him inside. "Can we send a crate of books to Bobby in Hueco Mundo, please?"

Ikkaku thought for a brief moment. "That's an excellent idea, Karin. If you pack them up you can count that as your assignment." "Ok!" she said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Bess and some of the boys were listening to Koga's adventures. "Come on, Nan, let's go do something," Nat whispered and ran off.

"Come on, I'll race you!" Nan said, laughing. They were running outside when Nan suddenly disappeared and screamed.

"NAN! Are you ok?" he yelled down the well she had fallen in, panicked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she shouted back. "I'll go get help!" he said and ran off. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with Ikkaku and Mayuri, followed by Koga.

"Hang on, Nan, I'm coming!"

Mayuri lowered himself down with the help of Koga and and soon Nan was back up and safe.

"Oh Nan, thank goodness," Ikkaku said, hugging her and draping a blanket on her shoulders. She was lucky that all she had was a twisted ankle.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku," Mayuri said when all was well and everyone else was in bed. "It's fine, as long as she's ok," Ikkaku said and laughed, remembering their youth. "We've had worse."

Nan hobbled to class the rest of the week. Ikkaku decided that even with all that had happened, the school year had started off well. Within a few weeks all was back to normal.

However, there were a few changes. To Karin's joy, Bobby finally got to come back to Plumfield. Grimmjow was happy to drop him off and thank the kids and Ikkaku for the books. It was already almost November and the trees were changing color. Ikkaku insisted they all use the extra blankets on the beds.

Ameil had argued, "But Ikkaku, I'm not cold at nights!"

"Yeah, and teachers are always cold," Nan added. "That's not true," Ikkaku had said defensively, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Then on the next day, Saturday, Ikkaku went to train his other students. Nan and Nat went to go find some new adventures in the woods. Jinta, Ururu, and Yuzu spent their time watching Ikkaku train. Due to Jinta having been sick for nearly three weeks, Ikkaku refused to let him wander off too far. Bobby and Karin were playing ball in the field while the highschoolers trained and the others were off doing their own thing. Little did they know that life was about to get exciting again, but in the meantime, they heartily enjoyed themselves as Ikkaku looked on with a smile.


	9. excitement

Dan and Bess found out that Koga couldn't read.

"How can you live without reading?" Bess asked in amazement. "Never needed it before, why do I need it now?"

Bess and Dan both gave him a dumbfounded look. "It's fun, you can go on adventures!"

"Of course not like the adventures you've went on," Dan said admiringly. "If I could go on half of the ones you went on, I'd leave school right now!"

Koga chuckled. "Stay in school, Dan, it's good for you."

Meanwhile, Nan and Nat were playing in the woods. "Find any old tombstones yet?" Nan asked.

"Nope," Nat replied. A few nights ago, Yumichika had told them a scary story about a man who was murdered at Plumfield and still haunted his own tombstone. His spirit had no head. Ikkaku yelled at Yumichika the next day; Ururu and Yuzu had been having nightmares. However, Nat and Nan quickly became obsessed with finding the tombstone.

As Nan searched through the trees she saw a head of blond hair. "Nat, come quick!" she yelled. When Nat arrived panting, he asked in surprise, "What do you think she's doing here?"

"I don't know," Nan said.

"Is she still alive?"

Nan bent down to check her pulse. "Yep." They somehow got her back to Plumfield, and everyone was shocked to see them laboriously carrying a seemingly lifeless girl.

"Ameil, take Karin and Bobby and find a medical squad member and Ikkaku," Tessai ordered seriously.

Nan attempted to help clean her up. When Ameil first called Ikkaku, he seemed annoyed to be interrupted while fighting. Ameil quickly explained.

"It's an emergency! Nan and Nat found a lady in the woods and she's hurt bad," Ameil said.

"Fine I'll come." "Us too!" Chad and Ichigo said. They were training but still wanted to get in on all the excitement at Plumfield.

"Stay here," Ikkaku said very sternly. "Awww," they complained in disappointment before and getting back to fighting. When Ikkaku arrived, Isane was already helping the injured lady, while Nan looked on and tried to learn her technique. Finally, the healer came out of the room.

"Who is she?" Ikkaku asked while everyone else got ready for dinner.

"I don't know, but it looks like she was beaten up very badly. Nan will tend to her till she wakes up," Isane replied. He nodded and went to join the kids for dinner.

"Who is she?" Jinta immediately asked in excitement.

"We don't know."

"How bad is she?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty bad."

"Will she get better?" Orihime asked in concern.

"Fortunately, yes," Ikkaku replied.

Suddenly, Bess piped up, "Ikkaku, did you know that Koga can't read?" The rest of the class looked up. "Really?" they said in surprise.

"How can anyone go through life without reading?" Yuzu asked in her soft voice. "Poor guy, it must be tough on him," Ameil said.

Just then, Koga walked in to put wood down by the fireplace. "Don't feel bad for me, I'm just fine," he said as they all stared. "By the way, Ichigo and Uryu, you have been feeding the sheep too much. Remember that they're just babies." Both boys nodded their heads in reply: they'd decided to try and raise sheep to see if they could get any money for the wool. As it was at Plumfield, Ikkaku encouraged this and supported them. After the traditional Saturday night pillow fight and all were in bed, Ikkaku went to the barn.

"Koga," he called.

"Yeah?" he answered, putting his pitchfork down.

"If you want, I can teach you to read."

"Nah, you have enough on your plate," he replied, waving a hand.

"It's no trouble, we can do it at night when the kids are asleep," Ikkaku answered carefully, taking his feelings into consideration.

"Maybe," Koga said with a small smile. "I'm heading into town, see ya," he said, waving goodbye. Nights were Koga's time alone and Ikkaku never questioned what he did.


	10. vacation

The next day, Ikkaku went into town to try and find some information on the strange woman.

"Ikkaku, can I come?" Nan asked, running to catch up. He nodded in response.

"Who do you think did this?" she pressed.

"I don't know, but I will make sure they are caught," he stated firmly. While in town, Nan picked up some medical supplies.

The following week was very busy. A four-day weekend was coming up and Ikkaku was determined to finish their history and science units, along with a writing assignment.

"Ikkaku," Orihime asked while raising her hand.

"Orihime, I told you to please wait to be called on," he said with a sigh. Despite this, she continued speaking.

"Will we have homework over break?' The kids all looked at her. "We always have homework over break, so we will most likely have to write about what we did during break," Nat said.

Ikkaku smiled: his students knew him well. Continuing his lecture, he pointed at a diagram on the board and said, "Now, sound waves travel through the air very fast..."

"I can't wait to go to Hueco Mundo and cook," Yuzu whispered to Ururu. Overhearing them, Karin whispered, "Soccer and freedom the whole time!" Bobby smiled across the aisle.

Noticing the lack of attention, Ikkaku rapped his desk. "Hey, what was the last thing I said?"

"Um," Karin said awkwardly. She hadn't heard a word.

"Dan?" he asked. "You were telling us how sound waves travel," Dan answered obediently.

"Very good. Now, everyone else should benefit from the lecture as well, so pay attention," he scolded.

The nights were even worse. The highschoolers were not able to train as much due to heavy homework. It took them nearly a month to catch up to where they should be, and it was finally decided that they would finish their education at Plumfield. Ikkaku was very happy to hear this. In addition, Ryuuken was willing to sponsor Chad while the Kuchikis sponsored Orihime. Gin helped with Ichigo's tuition when Isshin called him asking for a favor.

It was Thursday afternoon right before school got out. "Remember, you need to write a five-page paper on your activities this weekend. And yes, Nan, even if you are staying here," he said in response to Nan's raised hand. Due to Mayuri being busy, Ikkaku thought it would be more beneficial for her to stay here. Plus, she could help tend to the mysterious stranger, who woke up a few times and was only just able to eat. The highschoolers and Bess were also staying; Bess' parents were going to be in the World of the Living.

Karin, Ururu, and Yuzu were going to spend the break in Hueco Mundo. Ururu and Yuzu were excited when Grimmjow said they could cook. "You also need to finish your math lessons, and don't forget to study for your French test," he added. The kids all sighed at this. They both liked and hated French at the same time.

That night, everyone bustled around getting ready. At the last minute, it was decided that Bess and Nan would be joining the Hueco Mundo group while Jinta would stay at school and rest-he'd started coughing again. The next afternoon, Ikkaku was yelling up the stairs.

"Hurry up, your parents will be here any minute!" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Toshiro, Kenpachi and Grimmjow were standing there talking.

"A camping trip with the boys will be fun," Grimmjow was saying as they entered the house.

"Can I come?" Nan asked, nearly jumping on Ikkaku. "NAN!" he whispered sharply, and she accordingly quieted down, though a bit reluctantly.

"I'm ready," Karin announced, coming down with her backpack and soccer ball.

Ikkaku could not help chuckling. "Karin, you need more clothes then that!"

"No I don't," she said happily. "I packed for her," Yuzu said, carrying a small bag and her own suitcase. Ururu followed.

"I'm also ready," Bess said. Unlike Karin, she had three full bags.

"Bess, it's only four days," Ikkaku said sternly to her before yelling again. "Come on, Ameil, Dan, Nat, Bobby!"

"We can't, I lost my frog!" Bobby yelled back. Ikkaku sighed.

"It will pop up and I will take care of him for you," he replied. Animals seemed to be loose all the time at Plumfield. It was somewhat expected with the younger boys but when Chad lost a turtle in the past week, Ikkaku decided he'd have to do something about it perhaps after break.

"Bye," Nan told Nat.

"Remember to call me if you find anything exciting, like headless Hollows," he said. "Okay!" she said excitedly. They were just about to leave when Nan turned around.

"Keep me updated on the lady," Nan told Ikkaku sternly, and he nodded. When everyone had arrived in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow turned to Nan with a concerned look.

"What's up with the lady?"

"Nat and I found her in the woods all beaten up, we have no clue who she is."

"Oh," he said before shooing her up the stairs.

That evening was peaceful for the most part. Yuzu and Ururu looked at a magazine, laughing at the crazy fashions. Nan was making notes for some of her latest experiments. Bess was attempting to sew, but, due to everyone else having done it for her before, she was having a lot of trouble.

"How do you thread this button?" she asked helplessly as it fell to the floor.

"Why don't you have one of your servants do it, that's what they're there for," Ameil said. He, like Bess, had grown up with quite a few servants.

"One needs to learn to do simple things for themselves," she answered. This made Gin very happy, although he would never admit it.

"Not really, Bess, it's fun to be waited on," Ameil said. She sighed.

"Then why did you plant your garden alone at school?" she asked. "Well, that was fun," he said.

"Not to me," she retorted. "Point taken," he responded and went back to reading his book on World War I. He had come from a long line of military fighters, with a bit of Quincy on his mother's side. He was one of the first to have both Shinigami and Quincy powers. He was being trained by Nemu, and for a good amount of money, Ryuuken would also give him a lesson every now and then.

Gin sighed while listening to the arguments; he did miss having servants and his big house, but was getting used to this life as well. Meanwhile, Karin was having an awful night.

"I hate French, why do I have to study?" she complained while Grimmjow handed her flashcards.

"It's a subject at school and you are failing. Now, conjugate this word," he said in annoyance, now understanding Isshin's complaints.

"Nan, how's Nat?" Aizen asked when walking in

"Good," she answered. "That magnifying glass you sent for his birthday is awesome, we even got a leaf on fire!" He frowned. Since he was married to Momo, he was Nat's uncle. He was beginning to regret teaching the two kids how to start a fire through a magnifying glass.

"Told you they used it to start a fire," Tousen said with a grin in his voice. "Once again, you weren't thinking."

Nan smiled. She had missed Aizen, he was fun to hang out with. Meanwhile, Bess threw her button down in frustration. "I give up!"

The next day was exciting for everyone. Yuzu and Ururu had fun cooking a nice big dinner, proud that they no longer needed adult supervision. In another kitchen, Nan, Bess and Ameil were studying for French. Ameil and Bess were at the table while Nan was standing over a pot of boiling water.

"What are you doing, Nan?" Bess asked.

"Boiling a frog so the skin peels off and I can mount it." Both Ameil and Bess got a sour look on their faces. It was starting to stink, and that led both Gin and Grimmjow to the kitchen.

"Nan, what are you cooking?" Gin asked, holding his nose. Nan explained obligingly.

"Who gave you that idea?" Grimmjow asked. "Nat's uncle, of course." She lifted the skeleton out of the pot.

"Hey uncle, it looks cool!" Ameil said. Bess also found it cool, but did not show it. Just then, Nat showed up.

"Nat, what're you doing here?" Nan asked in surprise.

"Dad sent me here, I was driving him crazy." "Where's Dan?" Gin asked.

"He's sick."

"Poor Dan. Nat, don't even think of it," Grimmjow warned as Nat pulled out his magnifying glass. Ameil, Nan, and Bess instantly got mischievous grins.

"Role models, remember, we discussed this last summer," Gin pointed out in vain. "So much happened with uncle, well..." he stopped. He didn't want to mention the highschoolers nearly getting killed along with Bess's mom, Rukia, not to mention the betrayal of the Soul Society.

"Nat, when did you get here?" Aizen said, surprised.

"Hi uncle, look what Nan did!" he said, pointing to the frog. "So it worked, good, now you have to..." he trailed off upon seeing Gin's and Grimmjow's faces.

"Uh, well, let's go play!" he said, grabbing Nat and signaling to the others. They quickly escaped.

"Why do adults also have to cause trouble?" Grimmjow said to no one in particular, shaking his head. Just then, the familiar sound of a window shattering in the distance caught his attention.

"KARIN KUROSAKI, BOBBY JEAGERJACQUES!" he yelled. Both kids had been told numerous times not to play ball near buildings. In fact, Karin got in trouble several times over the summer for breaking Kisuke's shop window. When he got there the kids were gone, running for dear life.


	11. unusaul guest

After dinner, it was an enjoyable evening again. Though Karin and Bobby were grounded for the night, the kids still had fun. Bess gave up on sewing and went back to knitting, which she enjoyed. Nan attempted to knit as well but the yarn kept getting tangled and she constantly dropped stitches. Ameil, being severely bored, decided he too wanted to learn to knit.

"Look Nan, I'm better then you!" he said with a laugh. Nan scowled in response. "Boys aren't supposed to knit except for Tessai. What guy do you know that knits?"

"Well, Uryu and Ichigo just started," he said after thinking. "Hey, where's Nat?"

"Ameil, do keep up, Nat was here for the day," Gin told his nephew. "By the way, we're going to the World of the Living to buy you some new clothes tomorrow," he added.

"Awww, do we have to? I hate clothes shopping, why can't I just order them like Bess?" he complained.

"Because I want to go shopping. Besides, we can spend time together."

Nan proceeded to issue another complaint. "I can't believe Nat wants us to learn the whole Twelve Days Of Christmas song! I also can't believe we still don't know anything about the lady. Oh well, we will go back soon and I will definitely find something out."

"And I will teach Koga how to read," Bess added.

"Don't push him, Bess, he may not want to learn to read," Gin cautioned.

"But how can anyone go through life without knowing how to read? I don't understand," she said in puzzlement. She had been seriously thinking about that all weekend, and Ameil hid a chuckle.

"So, what are you two up to?" Bess asked, turning to the younger girls. After a few seconds of staring, Gin laughed. Ururu and Yuzu had fallen asleep without warning, peacefully snoozing where they had previously been chatting.

The following day was rainy so the kids were forced to stay inside. All too soon, it was time to get back to school. Back at Plumfield, the kids instantly busied themselves; it was nice to be home. Nan immediately visited the mysterious lady, who was sitting up in bed.

"Are you Nan, my young nurse?" she asked pleasantly. "Yes," Nan said with a very big smile. "What's your name?"

"Emily Brook," she answered, and asked anxiously, "Is my baby all right?"

Ikkaku walked in just as she was talking, and responded, "Yes, Unohana said everything was just fine."

Emily visibly relaxed. "When did she wake up?"

"This afternoon. Oh, and guess what, your husband will be here to pick you up tomorrow!" he said happily.

"Oh," she said very quietly.

"Nan," Bobby called, running to the room. "You have a visitor!"

Nan walked into the living room in confusion, Ikkaku following. Who would be visiting her?

"Dad!" she said, surprised. Her father was very busy and she hadn't seen him since she injured her ankle.

"Nan, how are you?" Mayuri said, hugging her tightly.

"Why are you here?" Nan asked. "NAN!" Ikkaku whispered in rebuke.

"Well, I was working in my lab today when it hit me that I missed you and wanted to see you," he said with a smile.

"Oh," Nan said, still confused. "Well, it's nice to see you too, but I just got back from Hueco Mundo and I am busy." Ikkaku did not stop her from saying this; after all, he deserved it. Nan proceeded to leave the room rather coldly, and Ikkaku explained, "She did miss you but you were always busy."

"I know, but-" Mayuri began.

"No buts, she is your daughter and you never visit. I don't know who I have seen more of in this school, you or Ryuuken," he said in exasperation.

"Ikkaku!" Tessai whispered sharply while bringing in a tray of tea.

"I can't stay long, I'm very busy," Mayuri said. He did not seem hurt or fazed in the least by Ikkaku's comments nor by Nan's behavior. On his way out, he passed Ryuuken.

"I see that all the rare ones are visiting today," he said wryly. Ryuuken gave him a slight smile in response.

"What are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked, even more surprised. Just then, Uryu came down the stairs, meaning to fetch a cup of water. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his rarely-seen father.

"Ryuuken, why are you here?" he asked rather rudely. Ikkaku sighed; he really needed to go over his manners again.

"You forgot your book over break so I brought it to you," he said whiled handing the book to Uryu.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Tessai asked. He had made enough for three people and didn't want to waste any.

"No, I have to go home," he said, turning to leave. Ikkaku followed him to the porch.

"Thanks for sponsoring Chad."

"It was no problem," Ryuuken answered.

"You know, you could visit more. You may not get along very well with Uryu but he is quite happy when you visit," Ikkaku suggested gently.

After a pause, Ryuuken merely said "I'll be here for the Christmas pageant," and left. Ikkaku smiled.


	12. the beginning of december

The following day was a very good one. Considering all of the kids' units were finished before break, Ikkaku decided to introduce new ones.

"Now," he said after his history introduction on World War I, "I am going to teach you some fighting."

The kids began making an excited racket at this.

"However," he shouted over the cheering, "If I catch any of you using those skills outside of the classroom, or training in some cases," he said while eyeing the highschoolers, "We will not only end the lessons; you will have to write a five-page paper on why you did it and be evaluated for expulsion. Do I make myself clear?" he said in a very serious tone, the class now silent.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. You will be tested when we act out our World War I unit."

The first thing Ikkaku taught them was how to properly block. Since the highschoolers already knew quite a bit, they were assigned to write a paper on techniques.

After lunch was literature, a favorite subject for all. They got to read their own choice of books and write about them. After they turned in their assignments, Ikkaku issued a new one.

"This time, I will be tying it with science. Therefore, you will be required to research your favorite scientist."

Nan raised her hand. "Yes Nan."

"Can I write about my dad?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"How about me?" Uryu asked. "He's doing research on some new medicine."

Ikkaku smiled. So this was what it took to get them to to talk to their parents.

"Of course. You and Nan will need to conduct an interview."

"Can I research Urahara?" Ururu asked.

"Yes, but you also need to do an interview," Ikkaku said. For the rest of the day, they picked scientists for their assignment and met later in the barn.

"So for our pageant, I was thinking we could do the Nativity scene," Nat said. "And we can sing the Twelve Days Of Christmas. Chad and Ichigo could play their guitars while I play my violin."

"And I picked out Ikkaku's gift," Bess said.

"What is it?" Jinta asked.

"A fighting dummy," she said happily. "It's expensive, though."

"That's okay, we can earn money!" Nan said.

"Yeah, Ichigo and I can sell our first bundle of sheep's wool," Uryu said.

"The rest of us can sell grape juice," Yuzu suggested. Thus started the busiest December of their lives.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was packing some extra blankets for Emily's trip. He heard some noise from the other room and went to check.

"Emily, your husband's not here yet, where are you going?" he asked when he saw her trying to leave.

"I can't go with him," she said in a small voice, lip trembling. Ikkaku was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Go to the living room and don't worry," Ikkaku said. After she was out of sight, he opened the door and walked out to the porch with his sword nearby.

"I'm looking for my wife. Is she here?" Koga, who was working in the garden just below the porch, looked up.

"I'm sorry, she left," Ikkaku said.

"Did she not know I was coming?" the man asked with a frown.

"She did," he responded.

"Well then, I'll ask around in town again," he said and left. When he was gone, Koga came up to the porch.

"He beat her, didn't he?" he asked, watching the man walk off. Ikkaku nodded.

"He seemed so nice and wealthy. I didn't think he would be the sort of person to do that," he said, shaking his head.

"They never do," Koga answered.

Nan ran to them and asked out of breath, "Did Emily leave already?"

"No."

"Who was that, then?" Nat said, approaching the three with his father, Toshiro, following.

"It was her husband."

"But I don't understand," Nan persisted.

The adults looked at each other and Ikkaku finally answered, "He beat her, Nan."

"What, why?" Nat asked in shock.

"I don't know, son. Men can be crazy sometimes."

"So, what are you doing here, Toshiro?" Ikkaku asked, changing the subject.

"I figured he might have been responsible for the lady's injuries-"

"Emily, her name's Emily," Nan interrupted.

"Right, Emily. I just wanted to make sure the kids were safe. I don't want to think of what Rangiku and I would have to do if anything happened to Nat," he said, looking at his son affectionately.

"Don't worry, Toshiro, I'll protect the kids," Ikkaku promised.

"Dad, are you staying for dinner?" Nat asked.

"Well, I suppose I can," he said with a smile.

"Why don't you two show Toshiro some of your favorite places to play?" Ikkaku suggested. "You have an hour."

"Ok!" the kids said happily and ran off, dragging the white-haired Shinigami with them. Chuckling, Ikkaku went inside and told Emily he would help in any way he could.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Are you sure? I don't have any money..."

"Don't worry about it," he said, cutting her off. Emily smiled at him gratefully.


	13. practice

That night after dinner, Yuzu and Ururu helped in the kitchen along with Emily. They told Tessai about their grape juice plan and he agreed to help. Meanwhile, Chad, Bobby and Karin persuaded Koga to take the kids cranberry-picking on Wednesday.

Tuesday's pageant practice did not go very well. Everyone kept messing up on The Twelve Days of Christmas song. In addition, Bess, Orihime, and Dan were badly off key.

"You're tone deaf, Bess," Nat chuckled.

"Not as bad as Orihime!"

"Well, it's Dan's fault, I'm singing in his key," Orihime complained.

"Don't look at me, I'm singing to Ichigo's bass," Dan defended.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my bass," Ichigo said proudly.

"Guys, we're never going to get anywhere if we keep fighting," Nat said.

"Then why memorize all these words?" Nan retorted.

"Yeah, why can't we sing Rudolf or Jingle Bells?" Bobby added.

"Because this is for the adults and those are kid songs," Nat sighed.

The grape juice didn't go well either. They didn't pick nearly enough for one cup and they had three empty baskets.

"They're not sweet enough," Jinta worried.

"We'll pick more tomorrow and add sugar," Yuzu said. Because of these extra activites, they also did not do so well in school. The kids had never seen Ikkaku so mad when he wasn't in a battle.

"I don't know what you kids are up to, but you all failed your book reports. Uryu and Ichigo, there is no reason why you two should get such low grades." Bess was about to protest when Ikkaku put his hand up.

"I'm not done yet. 'I don't know how my book ends because I'm too tired to read it'—Dan," He read with a disgusted look on his face. "Nat, Ichigo, and Uryu-'and then stuff happened'."

"And finally," he said, holding up a drawing, "This is how Nan described her book."

Slapping the papers on his desk, he said, "We are going to sit here until you all redo your book reports. Then we will remain till dinner so you can all finish the homework no one bothered to do."

After dinner at eight, the kids slunk to their beds. The weekend came slower then any of them ever could have imagined. They tried the grape juice twice more, and on their fourth try they finally got it right.

"Well now, I knew you guys could do it," Tessai said happily. "Now all you need to do is pick, I don't know, about a hundred baskets of grapes and then get someone to sell it," he finished. The kids were more then happy when Ikkaku went to train on Saturday. In the morning, they rehearsed the song.

"It's still pretty bad, Nat," Bobby said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I can help," Emily said with a smile as she walked in. They all looked at her as she thought for a minute.

"Why don't you each try singing a verse?" she suggested.

They did so and it worked like a charm. The kids' celebration was cut short when Kenpachi entered with an urgent message.

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, you all need to come immediately. The Espada are attacking the World of the Living!" The three boys ran out in a hurry as Emily and the kids looked on in surprise.


	14. december excitment

Meanwhile, Nat turned angrily to Bobby.

"If your father or his friends do anything to make one of these guys miss the pageant," he began sternly.

"Hey, don't blame him!" Karin yelled. They were about to start a serious fight when they were interrupted.

"Emily, we're going home. Come on, " a man said from the doorway. The kids all turned and Nan and Nat recognizd him as Emily's husband.

"No!" Emily insisted.

"I said, come on!"

"I'm not going with you, Sam." she said flatly.

In response, Sam grabbed her arm roughly and some of the kids gasped in horror.

"Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?" It belonged to Ryuuken, of all people. The twins were wrapped tightly around his legs.

"I'm getting my wife, is that a problem?" Sam asked.

"I suggest you let go of that woman's arm and leave this property before any trouble starts," he in a low voice.

"No!" he said and threw Emily at the desk, knocking both Jinta and Bobby down.

"Why, how dare you!" Ameil attempted to punch him, but Sam reached him first. Koga burst in.

"YOU WERE ASKED TO LEAVE AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU HURT THREE CHILDREN!" he yelled in fury and threw the man on the ground.

"THAT IS ENOUGH," Yamamoto said, appearing in the doorway. Everyone gasped—he rarely visited Plumfield. "Take him away," he ordered to the two men accompanying him, and they dragged the resisting man out.

"Nan, take Emily inside. Orihime, Bess, Karin, bring Bobby, Jinta, and Ameil inside. Ururu and Yuzu, look after the Aizen twins," he said. The kids all followed accordingly, slightly shaken. Yamamoto turned to Koga gravely.

"Ikkaku will hear of your behavior."

"I'm very sorry, I just can't stand men who beat their wives or hurt little children," he explained before walking back to the barn. After everyone had calmed down and Yamamotot was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea, he told Tessai and Nat why he was there.

"I thought I would lend you some old props for your pageant," he said with a smile. "I hear it's supposed to be very good."

Ikkaku, Isshin, Kisuke, Ryuuken and the highschoolers all entered the room. Kisuke had already heard of the incident, and asked worriedly, "Where's my boy?"

Jinta was still getting over his second bout of pneumonia and was still quite weak. "Nat, take Kisuke up to Jinta," Tessai said. Ryuuken and Isshin took the boys to their room. Ikkaku turned to Yamamoto and Tessai.

"Don't mind me, I was here to help with the Christmas play," the old man said, getting up. "I'll contact the parents in Hueco Mundo and report what happened," he said with a smile and left. Ikkaku watched him go and looked to Tessai with an unreadable expression.

"So, how was the fight against the Espada, and who won?" Tessai said quickly.

"Tessai, WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!" Ikkaku yelled, but low enough so the kids would not hear. "Why are the desks overturned, and why is the kitchen and the Aizen twins a mess?"

Tessai sighed as he remembered what had happened; Ururu and Yuzu had attempted to make more jam with the twins in order to entertain them.

"Sam, Emily's husband, came here and-" Ikkaku put up his hand, able to imagine what had happened.

"Is Emily all right, and did the kids get hurt?"

"She is resting and Nan is with her. Sam shoved her into a desk but she fell on Bobby and Jinta. Ameil tried to defend her but Sam knocked the wind out of him."

"How bad are Jinta and Bobby?" Ikkaku asked in concern.

"Jinta was really weakened but Bobby just got a few bruises. How are the older boys?"

"They just got the normal injuries as expected. Isshin was worried so he dragged Ryuuken along," he finished.

In the other room, Nan caught Ryuuken as he attempted to leave.

"Hey, can you take a look at Emily and make sure she is all right? She's expecting a baby and-" Ryuuken simply walked into the room and tended to Emily without further ado. Ikkaku leaned on the doorway, watching, and the Quincy told him, "She just needs rest and to stay off her feet for a bit. She and the baby should be all right."

"Wait, Ryuuken. Is Uryu all right?" Ikkaku asked quickly.

"He caused his own injuries like always and was foolish. I don't see why Isshin brought me here," he said in irritation.

"Maybe because Uryu is YOUR son and you, like Isshin, should be worried!"

"Whatever," he replied with a flick of the hand.

"Stay," Ikkaku said, trying to keep his temper. "Tomorrow is Sunday and even though Uryu is sick, the others can show you the sheep he and Ichigo have been raising. They're going to be sheared this week."

"So, my son is raising sheep...why?"

"Because they want to and it helps their minds to expand," he answered, gritting his teeth.

"Foolish, " Ryuuken scoffed and walked down the stairs.

"One day, you will wish you had stayed," Ikkaku said rather sadly. Having observed everything from behind him, Yumichika put a hand on his shoulder, gently reminding that Ikkaku was the teacher and Ryuuken was the parent.

Happily though, on that Sunday, many parents came to check on their kids and see what they were up to. Surprisingly, Ryuuken was one of them, silently watching and observing from behind glasses.


	15. parents day

On Sunday, many of the parents heard what had happened and attended the pageant. What was most surprising was that Mayuri and Ryuuken were among them.

"Dad!" Nan shouted, jumping out from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay," he said. hugging her.

"Good, you can join us for fishing then," Toshiro commented from behind them.

"But I..." Mayuri started, but Toshiro quickly dragged him after their children.

"Bye guys, have fun!" Rangiku waved before going to the kitchen. From behind her. she heard Grimmjow's worried voice.

"Is Bobby all right? Is he seriously hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"The kids are fine, Grimm. Now come on, let's go play soccer," Isshin said in an attempt to divert Grimmjow's worry. On their way to the field with Ryuuken, they ran into Ichigo and Uryu.

"Dad. come see our sheep!" Ichigo said. He had recovered mostly, as had the rest of the people involved in the Espada fight. Uryu looked at his own father, eyes hopeful.

"If I have to go, Kurosaki, then so do you," Ryuuken said dryly. He wasn't especially happy about the prospect of meeting some smelly sheep, but kept remembering Ikkaku's words.

"Come on," Ichigo tugged on Isshin's sleeve. Grimmjow waved a hand of approval, glad the parents seemed to get along fine.

"So these are our sheep," Uryu said proudly to Isshin and Ryuuken.

"They're really soft, Dad, feel!" Ichigo chimed in.

"And you boys seem to like being around smelly animals," Ryuuken commented as Isshin petted one of the ewes.

"The boys worked hard to raise them and are happy," Koga said from the side of the barn. The older Quincy looked down to see his friend and the two teens playing with the sheep. He had to admit Uryu seemed rather happy.

"And then after we sell half, we're going to knit with the other half," Ichigo finished explaining to his father.

"Your mother knits, Uryu," Ryuuken couldn't help saying as he bent down to tentatively touch a ewe. They were very soft creatures, despite the smell.

In the yard, Momo was chasing Demi and Daisy all over the place. Their laughter could be heard ringing throughout the house. Meanwhile, Kenpachi sat on the deck lazily watching Yachiru hug their newly adopted son to death. On the outside, she did look young, but that was only because one aged slowly in the Soul Society. In reality, she was a mature and capable adult. Kenpachi smiled to himself; Yachiru had wanted a child for years but for some reason they would never have any.

"Kenpachi, can you tell her to stop?" Dan asked, and Kenpachi laughed.

"I just missed you so much Danny," Yachiru said happily, her pink hair shining in the sunlight. They soon walked off to see the grounds, the girl pulling Dan everywhere.

Indoors, Rukia and Renji were regaling Bess, Orihime, Chad, and Ameil with tales of their adventures in the World of the Living. Izuru was listening as well; he'd come to check on Ameil, since Gin had left him in charge of his nephew as well.

"The best part was when Renji took me to this very fancy restaurant for our anniversary. Bess, it reminded me of Paris," Rukia said dreamily.

"I can't wait till I go on my first date!" Bess said excitedly.

"Not until you're sixteen," Renji replied seriously, and Rukia playfully slapped his arm. She would know when Bess was ready to start dating, then convince Renji to allow it.

Leaning casually on a counter in the kitchen, Rangiku was talking with Emily while Tessai and Kisuke helped Ururu and Yuzu make cookies. Isshin walked in and dipped his finger into the frosting, tasting it.

"Daddy," Yuzu said, annoyed.

"No tasting until it's done, Isshin, " Kisuke said with a smile.

"I don't like that rule. Who made it up?" Isshean said with a mock pout.

"Kisuke. He was tired of Yuzu and me reaching in to taste his pie fillings," Ururu piped up.

"Oh yeah," Yuzu said with a giggle. Kisuke had made a lot of pies for church events and town meetings.

"I remember helping him make a pie for a meeting Ryuuken held at the hospital," Ururu continued. "That was fun," she said with a slight blush, looking up at Kisuke. The man smiled affectionately and hugged her.

"How's Jinta, by the way?" Rangiku asked.

"About the same, and all the fourth squad members say it will only get harder in the winter," he said sadly, and Ururu and Yuzu both blushed at the mention of the 4thsquad. Both girls had a major crush on two certain boys in that squad: Ururu on Hanataro, and Yuzu on Rin. Bess advised them that they were pushing it considering both boys were fourteen.


	16. last minute prerations

After the parents left, it was a restful evening for the most part. Ikkaku found that again, no one had bothered to do their homework.

"You're still going to make us do homework?" Karin asked, surprised.

"Yes," Ikkaku said tiredly.

"Even after everything that happened?"

"YES."

Unfortunately, Monday didn't go well at all. Nearly everyone failed the math test. Ikkaku sighed; he just didn't understand his students. The afternoon was even worse. In the middle of French, they heard an "oink."

"Demi, no pig noises," Ikkaku said sternly, annoyed at the additional disruption.

"It wasn't me," he protested, just as a pig wandered into the classroom. Ameil, Uryu and Nat immediately gave chase.

"Dan, Chad, which one of you forgot to close the gate?" Ikkaku asked over the commotion. Before either of the guilty-looking boys could respond, Ameil shouted "Got it!" and handed the struggling and rather confused pig to Koga.

After school, things quieted down a bit.

"Hold still, Demi," Uryu said, frustrated. He was measuring the twins, who were to be sheep for the Christmas play. Karin and Bobby had gone to town to sell their grape juice and wool, then go to pick more berries. Ikkaku was a bit curious of what they else they were doing on their private trip but was to busy training to investigate.

Meanwhile, Yuzu, Ururu, Orihime, and Jinta were working in the kitchen. The rest were in the classroom getting ready for their play. Emily was helping with anything she could; she would go home sometime in January when her bruises weren't as bad, as she didn't want her parents to see her the way she was.

"All right, so how does this look?" Ichigo asked, stepping back. He was building a manger for the play.

"It's okay, but a bit uneven," Nan said with a critical eye.

"Bess, just jump," Ameil said. He, along with Dan, were holding the rope as best they could. Bess would be an angel in the play and was supposed to fly.

"Are you crazy?" she asked in indignation.

"Come on, we all know angels fly," Dan persuaded.

"I can just look over you guys instead," she said. "Don't you agree, Nan?" she asked, turning to her.

"I think you should fly," Nan said after some thought, checking how safe the contraption was.

"Fine, you be the angel," Bess said, taking off her harness. Nan went up to the loft, put on the leather harness, and jumped. She flew quite nicely and landed safely, to everyone's delight.

"What's Christmas like here?" Dan asked. He had arrived at Plumfield in January a week before Bobby left.

"It's so cool," Nan said from the loft, preparing to jump again.

"Yeah, Ikkaku draws two names to see who gets to help fetch the tree," Ameil said excitedly.

"And the people who don't go home have a giant feast!" Uryu said with a grin.

"And we all exchange gifts," Nan said, dreamily imagining and forgetting being an angel.

"And we all decorate the tree," Bess said happily. Secretly, she thought Plumfield's Christmas tree was much better then the Kuchikis'.

"We also get to hang stockings," Nan remembered.

"Cool, I can't wait. I always looked in windows at other people's Christmases," Dan said a bit sadly, and Nat patted his back. Just then they heard the dinner bell and everyone scrambled up.

"Come on," Ichigo said, beckoning. "Tonight we pick names!" When all had gathered in the dining room, Ikkaku pulled Nan aside as grace was being said.

"This came for you," he said quietly, handing her a letter.

"Oh," she said sadly, after she had finished reading it. "Dad said he will be away for Christmas again. Ever since Mom died, we haven't spent a single Christmas together," she said, completely dejected.

"At least your sister will be here for New Year's," he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I guess so," Nan said with a small smile. She and Nemu had grown closer since their mother died. They weren't sisters by blood, but since Mayuri had created her Nemu quickly became part of the family; as a matter of fact, Nemu was closer to their mother, while Nan was closer to their father.

After a few seconds, Nan walked over to the fireplace and threw the now-crumpled paper into the flames, watching it curl and blacken into ashes before slowly going back to the dining room. Ikkaku sighed yet again as she left. Mayuri barely spent any time with Nan since his wife died, choosing to shut himself into the lab with his experiments.


	17. the play

After dinner, they all stretched out by the fire happily.

"Okay, I thought that since it's Dan's first Christmas here, he gets to go with Koga for the tree," Ikkaku announced before reaching into the hat. The kids approved of this heartily and Dan smiled, turning a bit red.

"Now, let's see here," he said looking at the piece of paper he was holding.

"It's Nat!" he said with a smile. After everyone had calmed down, Bess suddenly asked, "Who did you fight in the World of the Living?"

"I was going to ask you that too," Bobby said.

"His name was Luppi," Ikkaku said with a slight frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Bess said quickly.

"I don't like Luppi, he's mean. He thinks the Espada shouldn't have kids because it makes them weak," Bobby said darkly.

"I remember last summer when he stole our soccer ball and we had to chase it down the stream," Karin added with a scowl.

"Yeah, we were almost washed away by the current on that day," Bobby said. "Dad was so mad."

Ikkaku sighed, beginning to regret having told them. "Bed time, all of you."

"Since we missed it Saturday, can we have our pillow fight now?" Demi asked.

"Not on a school night," Ikkaku replied.

"I'm glad Demi and I attend school here now," Daisy said happily. After their seventh birthday, Yamamoto had allowed them to start. Besides, with everyone so busy and Momo taking over Aizen's duties, there wasn't really anyone available to watch the twins.

"Nan," Bess asked from her bed after everyone was settled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nan said in a closed voice.

"Well, you don't sound like it," Orihime said softly.

"I am...goodnight," Nan said and turned over, facing the wall. In the other rooms, the boys settled down for a long winter's night.

The following day went well and the Christmas play was coming along nicely. By the time the weekend came about, they were thoroughly exhausted. Ikkaku let them take the Friday off so they could prepare for the next day and their two-week break. Last minute preparations were being made and Bess and Nan went to buy Ikkaku's gift, a very nice dummy to fight with.

The next evening, all the parents arrived. Ameil was still trying to get used to Izuru taking his uncle's place, it did hurt a lot.

"I promise we'll have the best Christmas ever," Izuru whispered while hugging him tightly.

It was a great surprise when Soifon, Tousen, and Sajin all showed up. Emily and Soifon sat together and got along spectacularly; after all, they were in a similar situation. Yamamoto allowed the people from Hueco Mundo to attend as well. Because Aizen was unable to come, Grimmjow taped the entire event. They not only sang the 12 Days of Christmas perfectly, but also O Holy Night. The play was perfect, no disasters or even minor mistakes, and Nan enjoyed flying as an angel. Ichigo and Orihime played the perfect Mary and Joesph. Bess was all right with playing a wise man with Bobby and Dan.

The rest were animals or stagehands, except for Karin and Uryu who actually had real animals on a leash.

"You did wonderful, Nan," Nemu said, hugging her sister. Even Ryuuken showed a very rare smile while Isshin and Ikkaku yelled at Karin for letting a caged chicken loose in the excitement. Ikkaku loved his fighting dummy and Yumichika could tell he was holding back tears. Finally, at the end of that lovely December night, everyone said their goodbyes and went to bed wishing it had never ended. That was the last time of the year they saw each other.

It was the last time they would ever see Jinta.


	18. loss of a friend

It was Christmas Eve at the Urahara shop. The Kurosakis had also gathered there to celebrate. Ichigo, Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu were playing a game quietly, occasionally laughing.

It had been a peaceful night, and the snowfall was heavy yet silent outside. Near the fireplace, Tessai was knitting a scarf while Isshin was reading a book. Yoruchi lazily stretched out by the fire, dozing.

In all of a sudden, they heard Kisuke's low yet urgent voice from the other room.

"Isshin, come quickly."

The children looked up from their game but knew better than to move. Once Isshin had hurriedly arrived, he called for Tessai.

"Draw cold water, he's heating up fast." The kids finally went and stood in the doorway, watching as Kisuke patted at Jinta's forehead urgently.

"Come on, open your eyes, Jinta," he said soothingly. "Come on, honey." Isshin saw Jinta's chest heave deeply, then still, and he checked his wrist for any sign of a pulse before gently laying a hand on Kisuke's shoulder.

"Come on Jinta, please!" Kisuke desperately pleaded. The kids slowly retreated to the living room, a kind of emptiness surrounding them.

They could hear Kisuke—the great Kisuke Urahara—weeping in the other room. Tessai called Ryuuken for help with Jinta's body.

The funeral was small; Ikkaku showed up with Uryu, Nan, Chad, Orihime, and Dan. Kenpachi and Yoruichi were unable to attend, but Izuru and Ameil arrived just in time, followed by the Kuchiki clan, Nat, and Rangiku. The Jeagerjacques came with a sparse bouquet of Las Noches flowers.

Afterwards, the kids all sat together.

"I don't get it," Nan said, very puzzled. "I know babies die and so do adults, but not kids." Ichigo and Bess looked just as troubled and confused. Yuzu was comforting Ururu who was unable to stop crying.

Bobby patted Karin on the back, who was making an effort not to show any tears.

"I can't believe he's gone, he was my soccer buddy," she said very sadly. After standing around for a bit, people began to depart around six o'clock.

"Come on, Bobby, time to go," Grimmjow called sadly. Bobby walked away slowly waving goodbye to Karin. With a final sigh and mental goodbye, Ikkaku also left with his students, Nat, and Rangiku.

Ryuuken stayed to help comfort Kisuke, which Isshin was also attempting to do. Both had lost their wives but could not even begin to comprehend the grief Kisuke was going through. The Quincy was rather shocked, because like him, Kisuke helped others and never showed emotion nor asked for help. Tessai was being comforted by Rebecca, a human who, although not spiritually sensitive, knew about Shinigami. As far as anyone could tell, she and Tessai were very close.


	19. science

New Year's Eve was all right. Nan, Bess, Karin, and Ameil went to Hueco Mundo for the holidays, mostly because Ikkaku needed to be alone for a bit with everything going on; everyone tried to cause as little trouble as possible, but it was still sad.

The first day they all worked on homework since no one felt like celebrating. On New Year's Day, they finally went to see fireworks and Nan was happy her sister was there to help celebrate.

Meanwhile in the World of the Living, it didn't feel like a holiday to anyone; however, it was a very nice one for both Yuzu and Ururu. Rin and Hanataro both came to surprise the girls, offering their condolences and spending the day with them. They had a picnic in the basement and went to see fireworks. Both girls later swore that if Kisuke and Isshin hadn't arrived there at an inopportune moment, they would have gotten their first kiss. Under the amused scrutiny of the adults, the boys said a very shy goodbye and left.

All too soon, school started again. It was a very calm first week and not much happened until Friday during science class, after a painful French lesson.

"You needed me for something, Ikkaku?" Sajin said from the doorway.

"Yes, please stand up here," he said, signaling him to the front of his desk.

"Er, okay," Sajin said, a little confused.

"Now class, who can tell me the difference between a coyote and a fox?" Ikakku asked happily.

"Hey, Ikkaku!" Sajin said a bit angrily, one ear twitching.

"Shhh," he mock-whispered back with a grin. Karin raised her hand.

"Their nose," she answered.

"Correct," Ikkaku said in surprise. Karin usually didn't participate in class that much. Nan was next.

"Their footprints are very different—"

"—and how they travel around is different," Nat finished.

"Very good, guys," Ikkaku said, impressed. This was starting to get both him and his class out of their depression.

"Now," he said, pointing to Sajin's teeth. Sajin looked even more annoyed; he really hated this.

"Notice their sharp teeth," he began just as Sajin snapped the pointer in half with his teeth.

"Hey!"

"Notice my teeth are sharp enough to break wood. Also notice how big my ears are, which can perfectly ear everything, Bess, Orihime," he said pointedly. "If I have to be here, you all have to listen. Now," he said, picking up Ikkaku's desk.

"I am also strong. Which most wolves are," he finished, putting the desk down.

"The last thing you should notice is how nice my coat is. Ikkaku, you don't need me anymore, so goodbye." He left in a huff and Ikkaku dismissed the laughing class for the rest of the day.


	20. story problem

It was a very fun weekend for everyone. On Saturday came a big surprise. They were all doing their own thing, Nan stinking up the kitchen with her latest science experiment.

Just then they heard a "hohoho". The kids all smiled and ran to the door, knowing who to expect. Sure enough, it was Shinji and Hiyori bringing late Christmas gifts like they always did. The two Vizards were not around the school as much but were, ironically, the biggest contributors.

"Yo," Hiyori waved happily as Shinji put the bag of presents down.

"Ichigo," she said loudly. "We should train again soon. You're probably slacking off in this place," she said while looking around pointedly.

"Anyways, here's your gifts. We would have been here sooner but...well, you know why," she ended quietly. The kids opened their designated gifts quickly, and after a period of thanking and excitement they finally went to bed.

They had been skipping pillow fights for a while because it just didn't feel right yet. When they went to bed, Shinji, Hiyori, Ikkaku, and Tessai sat in the living room drinking tea.

"So how are things around here?" Shinji asked casually.

"Okay I guess, a little lonely," Ikkaku said sadly.

"Lonely? Ikkaku, you have thirteen kids here!" Hiyori laughed.

"It's not the same without him," Tessai sighed as he patched up Nan's dress.

"I know, but you have others too. Don't forget that," Hiyori said quietly, touching Ikkaku's hand.

It was a Monday afternoon when Ikkaku suddenly noticed a chicken or two missing. At first, he ignored it, assuming he had miscounted. But then he noticed Nat and Dan gone for a few hours, then on Wednesday as well. On Thursday morning while walking to class, he saw many feathers around the slowly depleting chicken coop. He sighed; he couldn't let this go on, money was tight and egg money was helpful for school supplies.

"Good morning, class," he said smiling. Nearly everyone looked half asleep, as usual.

"So, math is first. I have a story problem," he announced. Ichigo and Uryu straightened up along with Yuzu and Bobby. The rest of the class hated story problems.

"Let's say I had 50 chickens on Monday and today I have 45. What happened to all the chickens?"

Nan raised her hand. "Four," she said happily.

"Wrong, I asked what happened to the chickens. Where did they go?"

The class sat quiet for a few seconds until Demi raised his hand.

"They went to the family in the woods," he said innocently, and immediately the class glared at him.

"What, a family in the woods?" Ikkaku said, shocked. "It's freezing! How long have they been there? How many are there? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he berated.

"It was a secret," Karin said while glaring at Demi, who sheepishly grinned.

"All right then. Dan and Nat, bring me to them. Karin and Yuzu, go help Tessai warm up the house. Prepare food and the guest room. The rest of you, study for your history test. Ichigo and Uryu, you're both in charge," he said quickly and ran out.


	21. discovery

Ikkaku was led to a family of five. There were three little children huddled together in front of a small fire and the father was cooking one of Ikakku's chickens. The mother looked up with a start when Ikkaku's shadow fell on her and she nudged her husband. He also looked up and immediately rose.

"I'm very sorry, sir, we will get out of here now," and as he spoke he motioned to for his kids to clean up.

"You will leave, however you will come to our house and get warmed up," Ikkakku said with a smile.

"Oh no sir, we couldn't do that," the man said in shock.

"I insist, you are near a school called Plumfield and I wouldn't be able to sleep with the thought of any children freezing to death in this January weather. And it's supposed to snow again tonight," he added.

He quickly escorted the family to Plumfield and within an hour, Tessai had got them fed and in a nice warm bed where they quickly fell asleep from weariness. By this time, it was lunch and the kids were eating. Koga passed by while carrying a load of firewood and saw them through the half-open bedroom door. He immediately went up to Ikkaku.

"Are you sure we can trust them in this house?"

Surprised, Ikkaku replied, "Koga, I'm disappointed in you. After all this time I trusted you!"

"I know, but..." he began.

"This is a Christian school, and even though religion may not be the biggest thing in the Soul Society, I intend to keep it here and foremost in this school," Ikkaku answered firmly in a tone that clearly indicated the conversation was over.

That afternoon the kids received an unsurprising writing assignment.

"You will all help someone and write about it, including the details." Everyone sighed at this. Over the next few days, they learned where the family had come from. Soifon unexpectedly visited saying she would be helping for the next few wees, which surprised everyone. When asked she replied, "I'm going to be a mother soon so I should learn to at least tolerate children." This made most of them smile but resulted in scaring the three new little kids, along with Yuzu and Ururu.

Another interesting thing happened that week. A man by the name of Kugo came to visit Ichigo, and while he at first seemed harmless, Karin found out more about him.


	22. findings

At first Kugo seemed nice, and Ichigo told the kids of his conversations with him. Nan was a bit cautious when she heard that Kugo had told Ichigo he could help him get stronger.

Then the tables turned; it was when Ichigo came back from one of their frequent conversations looking rather confused. That night when he, Uryu, Orihime, Nan, Bess and Karin were sitting around the fire, he told them of his frustration.

"He said I should be cautious around my dad and Kisuke." The others were very taken aback; after all, Isshin and Kisuke did nothing but help everyone.

"Without Kisuke, my mom would be dead!" Bess pointed out. A few days later, Karin began feeling uneasy. It was a Saturday, so she talked Nan into visiting her dad with her to find out more information about Kugo.

"Dad," Nan called as they entered the 12th division's barracks.

"Nan, Karin," he said, surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Dad, Karin needs information on a man named Kugo, Ginjou Kugo," she explained shortly. After he'd printed some data and handed it to Karin, Mayuri went off to do some more work.

"I'm going to go to that snowball fight, Shinji and Hiyori will be there," Nan said quickly and ran off. Karin began to read the data sheets about Kugo. What she found was very interesting. Apparently, one of his jobs as part of the Xcution was to, at times, make the decision to take away unnecessary people in the World of the Living. This wasn't exactly what bothered Karin—she knew it was part of population control. It was the fact that Jinta had been one of the last unfortunate victims. Karin's hand dropped in shock and the papers all fell. She couldn't believe it! This man who was supposed to help her brother get stronger had taken away her best friend. He had changed their lives completely.

For the rest of the day, Karin wandered around town rather aimlessly. When she returned home, she flopped down on her bed not bothering to eat.

"I wonder what's eating her," Bobby said while holding an ice pack to his eye. Nan had thrown a rather condensed snowball and it had hit him in the eye. There wasn't much more mention of Karin that night; the next day in town was a three-legged race the children looked forward to every year and none of them could waste their time worrying about Karin.

**I dont know what or if the family in the woods is going to appear again; Also if you guys read this can you give me a review so i know i havnt compleatly lost my readers, i kinda feel like no one is reading me anymore**

**thanks**


	23. church

The next day was a church day, then a three-legged race. However, the children of Plumfield School run by Ikkaku Madarame would not be participating in this year's race.

When the children woke up on the last Sunday in January they were very excited for the annual race.

"I wish we didn't have to go to church today," Daisy said to her roommates Ururu and Yuzu.

"Church isn't that long, Daisy. It will be fun," Ururu said sweetly. In another part of the school, Nan ran down the stairs.

"Ikkaku," she called, catching him between the kitchen and his room. Sundays were always a hassle and everyone had to eat and get ready at the same time.

"Do we have to go to church today?" she asked.

"Of course, Nan," he said with a sigh.

"But it's the three-legged race and—" Ikkaku cut her off. "Nan, we always go to church, there is no negotiating, period."

Nan ran up the stairs where everyone else seemed to be waiting. She looked at them with a disappointed expression.

"That's ok," Ameil said. "Demi, plan B," he said, winking at him. Demi smiled and nodded mischeivously.

It was during the sermon when it happened. Everyone was listening quietly when Bobby twisted around to look at Demi and winked. Demi nodded and pulled a large bullfrog out of his pocket, setting it on the ground. The frog croaked loudly and hopped down the aisle. Ikkaku turned completely beet red, even on the top of his bald head.

"_Please don't let it be my children,"_he thought silently. He turned with apprehension just in time to see Demi sit down. He glared and the kids all tried to hide their laughing. Yamamoto jerked awake and looked around. The frog began to hop actively and continued to croak, rather confused at its new surroundings. By now the entire congregation was laughing.

When the kids got back, they were told to immediately go to the schoolroom; that is, except for Karin, who hadn't gone because she was sick. Ikkaku walked in and picked up the chalk, writing in thick white letters on the board, "I will not play around in church!"

He then turned, still very angry. "You will write this 200 times and make sure you label it. Demi Sousuke Aizen, come with me." The little boy walked behind his teacher looking like he was going to be executed. Ikkaku walked into Yamamoto's office.

"I have everything ready for you, Ikkaku," Yammoto said, having expected them. They called hwaco mundo and Appach answered.

"Hello Ikkaku," Apacci said lightly. "Hey Demi," she greeted, noticing him right next to Ikkaku.

After a few moments, she said, "You guys better have not have played a prank without me. What did you do?" she asked eagerly.

"Apacci, this is a serious matter. I need to speak to Aizen," Ikkaku said sternly. Accordingly, she called for him, albeit reluctantly, and when Aizen arrived Ikkaku explained what had happened. Aizen's face got very red and he looked at his son. "Demi Sousuke Aizen!" he said angrily.

Ikkaku returned to his classroom, leaving Demi to his father, and asked, "Who else was in on this?"

The kids just gave him a blank stare.


	24. consequensis

The rest of the kids sat in silence. "Who else was in on this?" Ikkaku said again. No one had realized his voice could get even more serious.

Finally, Ameil and Nat raised their hands. "This way," Ikkaku said and led the boys out. "The rest of you, keep writing," he said sternly. Nat and Demi were not seen again until Wednesday.

It was a pretty dull week after that, mainly because the kids were too scared to cross Ikkaku again. Yuzu and Ururu noted that even Karin, one of the loudest ones, was unusually quiet. On Tuesday evening when Kugo came to get Ichigo for training, Karin was waiting for him on the porch.

"Hello Karin," Koga said, walking up the stairs.

"I know what you are and what you did!"

Koga froze dead in his tracks and turned slowly. "I was hoping to keep that information quiet for a bit longer," he said ruefully. "Let's go for a walk, I don't think this is a conversation we should have here."

They walked for a bit until Karin broke the silence.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you take Jinta?"

"First off, Karin, I have no idea of the lives of the people I take. It would be too hard if I did. I am just given a name; believe me, I had no idea I took one of Ichigo's friends."

"What about Kisuke?" Karin asked.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kuga said with a scowl.

"He adopted Jinta!"

Koga paused. "I may hate and distrust him, but I would never do something like that to him on purpose," he said in both defense and disbelief.

"Who else did you take from us?" Karin demanded. "I want to know!"

He paused for a minute, trying to decide what was proper to say. In all his time training Ichigo and the warnings he'd received, he'd never been told about the possibility of what was happening now. Since Karin confronted him that night, he knew she was not someone to take lightly. Though he would never admit it, he was scared of her, and for good reason. Karin never got her answer.

It was Friday when Ikkaku started to wonder what had happened to Ameil. He had sent him off to Izuru just like he did with the other boys, but Demi and Nat had come back. In the evening he called Hueco Mundo and when Gin said he didn't know about Ameil whereabouts, Ikkaku grew really concerned.

That night he went to Izuru's barracks. In response to Ikkaku's query, Izuru responded, "I sent him to a military school. With Gin being his uncle, you could never be too sure of what he would do next. I'm too busy to be bothered with his misbehavior."

It took everything he had for Ikkaku to stay calm. "Izuru, he was never any trouble! How could you send him away especially without talking to me or his uncle about it?"

"Ameil is 13 and that is when it starts. Furthermore, he is my responsibility, not yours or Gin's," Izuru replied.

"I know that, but raising a child is surely new to you and you could ask for advice," Ikkaku protested.

"I did what I thought was best and it was my place to do so."

Ikkaku walked back to Plumfield in silence after that; there was nothing he could do. On his way, Yumichika ran into him.

"Hey Ikkaku, I… what's wrong?" he asked upon seeing his face.

"Ameil was sent to a military school," he said sadly.

"WHAT!" Yumichika nearly shouted in disbelief. He walked back with Ikkaku, tumult swirling in his mind.

Around five in the morning, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Tessai said, yawning and wrapping a blanket around himself. The evening was so nice for a February that they hadn't even left the fire going; now he regretted that. He opened the door to see Ameil with a black eye and a suit case.

"Ameil!" Ikkaku gasped from behind Tessai. "What happened?"

"Izuru sent me to military school, he said it would make me a better man. I said I didn't want to go but he made me anyways. So on the way I jumped off the train and came home, which is here. Ikkaku, I truly feel at home here, more so then I ever did with my uncle."


	25. valintimes day

It was getting to be the 14th of February and some of the children began to get excited. Others began to notice things. An example of this was one late and rather cold evening when Nan and Nat were sitting in the loft above the classroom. "Man I think Bess and Dan fought the whole day," Nan said rather tiredly. Nat turned towards her "Isn't it the old saying if two people fight they love each other?" "Yes!" Nan said as the realization came to her. "They just probably don't know that they like each other," she said. "We should try and make them figure it out," Nat said with a smile. The two kids sat the rest of the night planning. In the kitchen Ururu, Yuzu and Daisy were with Tessai. "Valentines Day is Saturday" Daisy said happily. "Yes, every Valentines day we bake treats" Yuzu said bending down. Ururu crouched on Daisy's other side, "Would you like to help?" she said knowing Daisy would want to do anything they did. "Yes yes yes" Daisy said jumping up and down. The two girls along with Tessai smiled. The next day during lunch Nan and Nat did their plan. "Bess" Nan said while running up to her, "Dan wants you to meet him behind the barn" she said. "Probably to apologize" she said pointing up her nose. At the other end of the yard Nat ran up to Dan, "Hey, Bess said to meet her behind the barn" he said to his best friend. "Good, maybe she will apologize for being so snotty and stuck up," he said. "Yeah, maybe" Nat said. When the two met, Nan and Nat watched from the side. "Well" Bess said impatiently. "Well" Dan said to copy and annoy her. "What did you want?" Bess asked. "Me," Dan said. "You called me here" he said annoyed. Just then Ikkaku rang the bell.

In the evening some mail arrived. "Cool, mom and dad sent me some money for my birthday" Nat said surprised. Bess opened a package of a beautiful new coat. "Ururu, Yuzu you guys also got some letters although I don't know who from" Ikkaku said surprised. He then handed the rest of the mail out.


	26. valintimes day part 2

Ururu and Yuzu both got love letters. It was quite obvious to the older children because of all the blushing and giggling. "Oh brother" was all Karin said before grabbing Bobby and going to the porch to play with the soccer ball. Nan and Nat were busy writing love letters. "So let's go over the plan again," Nan said. "Ok we put the letters in their desks and then they meet in the barn under the moonlight," Nat said. "Right and we will be up in the loft to make sure it all goes well," Nan said. The next day during school Nan and Nat put the letters in Dan and Bess's desks. Then they tried to stay busy till evening. This was relatively easy with chores and homework. "I'm sick of homework I want to go train," Ichigo complained. "Then you should have stayed focused last week" Ikkaku said while he took out a stack of papers to grade. Uryu looked just as annoyed. "If you never made me stay in bed I would have not fallen behind," He said annoyed. "You were sick and you should know that's how things operate by now," Ikkaku said. "I don't get it," Orihime said confused. Uryu leaned over to check what she was working on. "No, not that," she said, "but how everyone seems to be behind besides those two," she said, looking out the window at Bobby and Karin. "That is weird," Ichigo said with a thought. "Since when is my sister that focused at school?" he said. It was over the last week that he and Karin started to connect. She was very different from both Ichigo and Yuzu. She was stronger emotionally and she could be a bully to her brother and sister at times. "I'm tired of this" Oriheme said getting up. "Oriheme don't even think about it" Ikkaku said not even looking up. "It was worth a try," she said. It was soon evening and Nat and Nan took their positions in the barn and school loft. Soon Bess and Dan came. "You said you want to meet me," Bess said a bit annoyed. She was planning how she would ask her mother Rukia to get her a new dress for the dance this weekend. "I didn't write a note," Dan said, confused "You did." "What!" Bess said grabbing the note out of his hand. "This is Nan's handwriting." Just then Nat sneezed and Bess and Dan looked up. "Nan," Bess said annoyed. "Nat" Dan said. "Why are you doing this?" Bess asked. "To make you admit your feelings," Nan said. "Yeah, it's obvious you like each other," Nat said. "Well we don't," Dan said, not looking at Bess. "Yeah and if we did we would go about it our own way" Bess said. The two of them walked out back to the school. On the way, after making sure no one was watching, they held hands. Back in the barn Nan turned towards Nat, "Man were we wrong," she said. "Yeah I bet if they kissed once they would realize it," Nat said. "Why do you say that?" Nan asked. "Well, if you kiss don't you fall in love?" Nat asked Nan. "I dunno," she said. "I wonder if Ichigo, Uyru, or Chad would know," he added. "I don't think so. Hey," she said with a thought, "would you like to conduct an experiment with me?" she asked. "Good idea Nan," he said. The two scooted together and quickly kissed. They then looked away, both blushing. "Well, anything?" Nat asked Nan. "Nope, you?" she said. "Nothing," he said. The two avoided each other for the rest of the week and both went home for the weekend. Meanwhile Yuzu and Ururu were getting ready for that weekend's Valentine's Day dance that the Soul Society held.

**By the way thank you so much to awesomenaruto for editing my story till SakuraXGin gets back**


	27. getting ready

It was an interesting Saturday, that was for sure. It was the first time Ururu and Kisuke spent time together since Jinta's death. Neither one was sure what to say. Ururu started off the conversation eventfully. "So," she said. Kisuke looked down at her lovingly, "Your first dance," he said with a smile. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I remember when I first found you on my doorstep. Just a tiny baby I could cradle and take care of," he said in memory. "Yes" she said remembering her toddler-hood. "I remember Rebecca helping me get ready for all those dances we went to together," she said. She then laughed, "Yuzu and I loved planning and meeting there, I remember meeting at the ice cream shop every time before. I also remember Karin laughing at us," she said with a smile. "Jinta was always jealous but he never…" she stopped abruptly. "Sorry" she muttered. "It's ok" Kisuke said. "Isshin and Ryuken said it was good to talk about him, it helps one heal," he said trying not to quiver. "I'm glad we have such nice friends, even though Dr. Ishida never admits it," she added with a smile. "Yes" Kisuke said smiling down at her. "Ururu I hate to rush us but we have to be home by three so Rebecca can take you back to school and help you and Yuzu get ready. I also have a B3 meeting" he added looking at his watch. The B3 was the better business bureau for the local businesses and Kisuke was treasurer. He loved it.

In Soul Society, Rukia and Bess had gone through 8 dresses. "Bess dear you will look great no matter what," Rukia said to her daughter. "But mother I have to wear just the right dress this is my first dance after all." She paused for a second to think. "Mother why at nearly 14 am I just now attending my first dance while Ururu and Yuzu are 11 and attending?" she asked. Rukia sighed, "Because your father wasn't ready for you to go, he still isn't ready," she whispered as Renji passed. He then went back to the doorway. "Rukia are you sure we have to let her go?" Renji asked. "Yes Renji it's time, our daughter is growing up so get used to it" she said. "By the way when Orihime comes send her here, I'm helping her get ready too. Did you know Ichigo actually asked her" she said surprised. "Oh by the way mom," Bess said. "I forgot to tell you, Uryu asked Nemu" she said. "Really?" Rukia said excited. Renji just left. He didn't care for the Kuchiki girl gossip.

At Nan's house things went a bit differently. Nan was planning on getting ready the hour before the dance, not that she liked dances. It was just that her and Nat were going to spy on Bess and Dan. She was also planning on spying on her sister Nemu as well. "I'm surprised you're not more excited." Rin said as he came from the lab to clean and to start getting ready. "After all you are a girl and you are 13" he said. "I'm surprised you had the guts to ask Yuzu to go" she teased. Just as he was about to reply Mayuri walked past in his robe. "Dad" Nan asked. "Why did you take a shower?" She asked surprised. He sighed. "I'm going to the dance." He said. "Why?" Nan asked. Rin looked just as interested. Mayuri was never seen out of his uniform and rarely without his hat. "I have a date" he said. "What!" Nan and Rin said together. "With who and why, " Mayuri crossed his arms. "First off as an adult I am perfectly allowed to date. And second I have been lonely since your mother died." He said. "Who are you going with?" Nan asked. "Unohana" he said. "Why?" Nan asked. Just then she heard, "Nan" Nemu whispered, sharply coming in. Nan sighed. She hated when Nemu played perfect sister. "Do you want to help me pick out my dress Nan, I'm going with Uryu" she said excitedly. Nan just walked away. "Come on Rin" she said. Rin just sat down. Mayuri put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine it's not really as scary as working in the lab" He said with a wink.

**Once again thanks to my editor awsomenaruto**


	28. dance

The dance was finally here. All had fun. Part of spying on Dan and Bess, (and in Nan's case her father and Unahana) was to dance and see if they could hear anything. It was a bit of an awkward feeling since they tried to avoid each other since the barn exsperment. Ichigo and Oriheme seemed to be having an awkward time as well. "Do you think we are doing this right Ichigo?" Oriheme asked. "How am I supposed to know after all you are the girl" Ichigo said. "I can't believe how easy Ururu and Yuzu have it" Bess said surprised. It was rather annoying to Bess for the two younger girls to look like pros in all of this. "I know dad had to practicly drag Rin" Nan said dancing closer to Bess and Dan. Nat laughed, "That's pretty funny, I wonder what made them ask the girls?" He said. "I'm sure we will never know" Nat said. "I can't believe your taller then me nat you're a year younger" Nan said a bit frustrated. "I guess men are supposed to be taller" Nat said. "Except in my dad's case" he added. "Where is your dad?" Nan asked. "Oh come on Nan like the caption of the tenth division will ever come, he didn't even let mom come" Nat said. "My Uncle Byokua isn't here either" Bess said next to them. "I guess he just hasn't felt like dancing since my Aunt Hisana died" she said. "How do you feel with your dad here with Unahana here." That was the question Nan was hoping to avoid. "I'm not sure," she answered. "It's a bit awkward, I'm usually used to seeing dad with my mother" she said after thinking about it. Nan and Nat then danced over behind Nemu and Uryu. "I don't believe Uryu would ask her" Nan said. "I mean I love Nemu, but she is so perfect, to girly for me. I don't see why Uryu would want someone like her" Nan said in discusses. "Who knows" Nat said.

Back at Plumbfield Karin, Bobby, Chad, Demi and Daisy were all sitting in the living room. Ameil went to go visit Ukitake for the weekend. He had been best friends with his uncle Gin and was appointed Ameil's godfather after his parents died. He had been sick for quite a few months and this was the first time they could hang out. "I'm bored," Karin declared rolling her soccer ball back and forth. "It's better than going to the dance," Demi said. "I wanted to go," his twin Daisy said, "it's not fair that I couldn't go, I act like a grownup even if I am 7," she said with her arms crossed. She had been in a foul mood since the older kids left. "Why didn't you go?" Bobby asked Chad. Chad shook his head. "I'm too shy," he said quietly. "Didn't Rebecca look pretty when she left with Tessie?" Daisy asked Karin. "I guess so," she said. It was obvious she didn't care. The rest of the night was quiet. Karin and Bobby escaped to the deck to play soccer. Chad escaped in his book and Ikkaku taught Demi and Daisy how to make paper planes.


	29. new thret

The week after Valentine's Day many new things started at both Plumbfield and the Soul Society. One of the things that started was a new science unit. "For the next couple of weeks we will be learning about bugs and the eco-system," Ikkaku said pausing to watch Nan's obvious excitement and Bess's utter disgust. "One of the things we will be required to do is, yes Nan, dissect a frog," he said. "Yessss!" Nan said excitedly. Bobby, Karin Demi and Chad also looked excited. Bess, Ururu, Yuzu and Daisy were less then excited. This was not the only bit of change in the Soul Society. Three new captains were enlisted too. It was a bit of a shock to the kids when they found out. Ikkaku had no intention of telling them as of yet until Shūsuke Amagai showed up. It was a complete surprise to Ikkaku. It was around 10 pm when he knocked on the door. Ikkaku answered it confused, after all no one came around this late. "Hello," he said peering through the door. "Hi" Shūsuke said walking in when invited. "May I help you?" Ikkaku asked confused. By this time Nat, Bobby, and Uryu were at the top of the stairs. "I thought I'd come by to see what became of my family's old house," Shūsuke said. Ikkaku smiled. "It's become a boarding school for children. They strive hear and have made many new friends" he said happily. "Yes," Shūsuke said. "I heard it has become a school, what a letdown it used to be a grand house." "I can assure you it still is a grand house," Ikkaku said defensively. "Not really," Shūsuke stated. "I see the roof needs to be redone, the barn needs to be repainted, the windows need to be replaced, should I continue?" he asked. "We are a bit tight on money and the little we have goes mainly for learning expenses," Ikkaku declared. "Yes, well," Shūsuke said, "I was looking through my father's old papers and saw we still have partial ownership over it." Ikkaku paused. He had a bad feeling of where this was going. "Perhaps we can buy the other half. I can talk to the head captain and some of the parents." "No need," Shūsuke said. "I'm not sure I want to sell it" he said. "Perhaps it would make a good hotel," he claimed looking around. "You can't close the school," Ikkaku objected angrily. "Where would the children go?" he questioned. "That's not my problem" Shūsuke announced. "Please," Ikkaku begged desperately, "spend a day with us, I can assure you that you will see that the house is getting the best use." "Ok," Shūsuke agreed. "Friday, but if I'm not convinced…" he threatened." You will be, I assure you," Ikkaku assured him. Back upstairs Nat, Bobby and Uryu told the others. "They can't close this school down, this is our school" Bess complained. "I agree, it has done so much for us," Ichigo stated. "I have friends here," Chad pointed out quietly; "I can't help but think my abuela would be happy for me." "If it wasn't for this school I would still be on the street with no home," Dan revealed. "We'll have to fight for our school," Uryu demanded, pounding his fist in his hand. The next day was Thursday, and when Ikkaku walked in he called on Orihime's raised hand, suprised. "You won't let Shūsuke close this school will you?" she asked. Ikkaku sighed. "Nothing gets past you guys does it?" he questioned. He got serious stares back in reply. "According to Yamamoto he could close it and make it into a hotel, after all we only own 30% of it." Ikkaku acknowledged. "But that's not fair we have been here for three years. We took care of it, and made the necessary repairs," Karine protested. "I know, I know," Ikkaku replied, "We have to impress him when he comes Friday."

Soon Friday came and Shūsuke came up to see Bobby and Ameil chasing around a chicken for dinner. He looked disgusted. The rest of the day wasn't that impressive either. The kids did great at all of their studies, each of them answering questions more than once. Ikkaku could tell that they worked hard. In the afternoon they presented their essays on how much the school means to them. It was very touching. It showed Ikkaku just how much progress was really made in the past three years. Ururu, Yuzu and Chad all mentioned how they were less shy and made new friends. Ameil said that it was this school and the friends he made here that helped him get over his uncle leaving. Bess said it helped her look at life a lot differently then she would have if tutors came to her. Nan and Nat said it made them laugh a lot more then when they were at home. Ichigo and Bobby read how it made them be more social and not loaners like they used to be. Orihime, Uryu, and Dan said how it was like home. Karin made it clear that she was less of a bully due to Plumbfield. Demi and Daisy each presented a picture of all the friends they made. After school the children showed Shūsuke around, and dinner was served on the finest china. Shūsuke had to admit he liked how they all sat around the table and how Ikkaku prayed first. However it was not enough. On his way out he made sure Ikkaku knew he was not impressed. However when he opened the door he saw nothing but snow. It was a bad blizzard. "I guess I'm stuck," he observed, closing the door with a sigh.


	30. stuck

Ikkaku knew a sign from God when he saw one. He sighed happily, he knew he could convince Shūsuke not to turn this school into anything else but what it

was. "Nan, Bess, Orihime, go grab blankets" Ikkaku said, strictness in his voice. "Ameil, Chad and Nat, go start fires in all the fireplaces and heaters. Ururu and

Yuzu please go help Tessai, while Demi and Daisy you are to stay here and keep Shūsuke Company. Dan, Ichigo and Uryu I want you three to go help Kuga

with the animals."

Within an hour, the little school was bunkered down for the long winter storm. Furthermore, the barn was secured tight and Kuga managed to tie a rope from

the barn to the house. While they were all sitting down, Nan noticed Shūsuke was frightened. "If you grew up in this house shouldn't you be used to these

storms, I mean they happen all the time" she said. "Nan" Ikkaku said sternly. "She has a point" Ichigo said in defense. None of the children liked Shūsuke

because of the fact that that he was going to take away their school. "Ikkaku?" Daisy asked climbing into his lap, "When this school is turned into a hotel what

will happen to us? "I know exactly what will happen" Nan said angrily, "Ameil and I would get sent to a far off boarding school." "And I will have boring tutors

again" Bess said with a sigh. "I don't want to go back to normal school" Ichigo said, "I enjoy school and there I was always killing hollows. I never got time to

learn" "Will we ever see each other again?" Orihime asked quietly. No one said a word. They knew that there would be few visits and far apart if any at all.

They would never be as close as they were now. "I bet we would never see Bobby again, and we would rarely see Nan and Ameil" Uryu said. "Life would be so

lonely back at Urahara's" Ururu said with a sniffle.

"Uraharas?" Shūsuke asked, "Whats at Urahra's?" Most of the children glared at him. "That's my home, he adopted my brother and me, but now that Jinta's

gone it would be just me" Ururu said with a sadness in her voice. "Why would Urahara bother children, he is so self centered?" He asked. "He has changed and

has been very helpful" Ichigo said angrily. They all sat for a few minutes until Karin said, "I, for one, will refuse to leave." "Good idea" Nan said picking up. "So

will I" "Me too" the Aizen twins said together. "I'm not leaving" Orihime said, "This is my home." If Shūsuke was going to take this house he would have to

fight for it.


	31. oath

The kids settled down and they all eventually went to bed. When the last of them was in bed Ikkaku and Tessai sat up with Shūsuke for a bit. They sat quietly for what seemed forever when Ikkaku spoke up. He hated silence mainly because times of silence have always been rare in his life.

"Are you really going to take this place form us?" he asked. Tessai got a nervous look on his face.

"I could make a lot of money Ikkaku, you know that," Shūsuke said.

"Yes but isn't there another way? I mean you have been away nearly 15 years, this school has become so important to us, your father…"

"Forget my father!" Shūsuke yelled.

"Shhh! The children are asleep," Tessai said.

"Don't tell me to shhh in my own house," he said angrily. Ikkaku got a real stern look on his face then, "Until whatever comes happens this is still a school, which I run. Because of it being a school there are children here that I will not allow you to disturb, so unless you want to be thrown out you are to talk quietly, understand?" he asked sternly. Shūsuke quieted down after that.

The rest of the night went well and in the morning the residents of Plumbfield and Shūsuke were surprised when they saw Shunsui, Yumichika and Ukitake come to rescue them. Shūsuke was very happy to leave and left very soon. The children and everyone else were very busy that day. The snow made the chicken coop door cave in and also the barn door leading to both the animals and school house blow away. Furthermore the porch needed to be brushed off and the barn shoveled out.

Nan and Nat tended to the animals while Bess and Orihime tended to the porch. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Dan all had a fight of who could fix what. They were all very handy and enjoyed fixing things. In the end Dan, Chad and Uryu got to fix things while Ichigo, Bobby and Karin shoveled out the school house. In the evening Ikkaku went out to train and the children were left with Tessai to tend to them. Tessai was busy in the kitchen while the kids sat around the fire.

"So, what's the plan?" Orihime piped up. The kids of Plumbfield always had a plan so everything turned out right.

"Well Nan, Nat, Dan," Bobby said.

"We have been trying all day but can't think of something." Nan answered.

"I'm not leaving that's all I know," Ameil said.

"It will all work out, tiny things like this always do," Ichigo stated.

"Tiny?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo, this is big why are you calling it tiny?" she asked.

"Well compared to Aizen and what happened to Rukia this is tiny," he answered.

"Maybe to you, but you have had many good things in life. This is the best thing that has happened to me," Dan said. "Once this goes, I don't know what Kenpachi and Yachiru will do, they're not used to having a child all the time," he said.

"You will be ok Dan I promise," Nat said.

"Let's make a pact," Uryu said, "Let's pledge to always keep in touch and look out for each other." They took out a paper, wrote an oath and then Demi, who knew all of the good hiding spots, hid it. After that they all went to bed searching their heads on what to do.


	32. mid winter  break pt1

The next couple of weeks went on as usual. There was another big snow storm and the kids all enjoyed

sledding down the hill, along with various sleigh rides around town. The day before mid-winter break

they had a very important lesson. Ichigo declared it one of the most important lessons they would ever

learn.

It was Friday and the kids were only half paying attention to Ikkaku until he said,

"Silent protests are what they did during the Great Depression. There was no violence just protest. A lot

of them happened at factories and the men and women would just sit until they got their fair share of

the pay." Nan's hand shot up in response to this.

"Did it work?" she asked which snapped the others to full attention. "Yes," Ikkaku said surprised that

someone was actually listening. Nan smiled and looked thoughtful for the rest of the day.

That Saturday quite a few of the children went to Hueco Mundo, because of busy parents. Ameil went to

stay with Ukitake for the week to get spoiled. Ichigo, Chad, Yuzu and Ururu all went home. Bess had

decided to go at the last minute when she found out her grandfather's sister was visiting. Bess loved her

grandfather Kuchiki and it was well known that Bess was his girl, but her great aunt Ethel never quite

acknowledged that she was a full Kuchiki.

When they got to Hueco Mundo they all felt relieved. It was nice to relax for a bit, Ikkaku had been

working them hard.

**I know its not long and i apologize, is anyone reading this, if you do please post a response**


	33. reasurch

It wasn't until around the third day that the adults of Hueco Mundo figured out that something was wrong. It was a Wednesday afternoon, when Grimmjow was passing the kitchen that he noticed that Nan was reading a book. It was quite odd for Nan to be reading a book so early in the day. Grimmjow sat down crossing his arms in confusion,

"Nan," he asked.

"Hmmm?" she said, clearly not listening.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Hmm," Nan said in response again.

Just then Bess walked in. "Nan I found some research that sit down protests work only some of the time," she stated.

Just then Kaname walked in.

"Why do you guys need to do a silent protest?" Grimmjow asked. Nan and Bess explained the situation.

"I remember Shūsuke. He left when I just became captain although I don't know why," he said.

Just then Nat came running in. "Ok," he said,

"This is what I found, thanks to my uncle's and Szayel's information on all soul reapers. Shūsuke is from one of the Noble families. His father used to be head of third division and his brother was his lieutenant. Things were great until Derik, Shusuke's uncle tried to kill Yammamoto. It failed and he ended up dying in the process. It took years for the family to get back into Yammamoto's good graces. Shūsuke still held a grudge and caused a lot of trouble. Because of this, he was sent out on a long mission instead of becoming captain once his father retired," Nat explained.

By now Gin had joined them. "Can't we just buy the school off of him?" he asked.

"We tried and Shūsuke said no,"

Nan replie. The rest of the week the kids spent researching and when they got back to school that Sunday, they were all ready.


	34. victory

Break was finally over and the big day had come. However, when the kids got back they were greeted with some very bad news. Ikkaku was waiting for them on the porch.

"I'm so sorry children, Shuske has started to do renovations on the school. Your parents will be here shortly to pick you up," he said sadly.

Just as he finished his sentence, Kisuke, Isshin and Rukia had walked up the path. Bess ran to her mother who embraced her in a hug. It didn't take long for them to walk away. Soon the other kids were also leaving and Nan was the last one left.

"I'm so sorry Nan," Ikkaku said to the girl.

"No need to apologize," she replied trying not to cry as Nemu came up the walk to get her. Once all the children were gone Ikkaku, Tessai, and Kuga all sat on the porch.

"It's too quiet without the kids," Tessai remarked. The others nodded in agreement.

The next few days Nan, Bess, Dan, Ameil, and Nat found themselves sitting in the park meeting and talking.

"We have to do something, we can't just let this happen," Nan stated angrily one day.

"I agree but what can we do?" Bess questioned.

"I don't know but I do know we have to do it before the end of the week because that's when Izuru is going to send me away to some military school," Ameil said.

"Can't you talk to Shuske? I mean after all you are staying in his barricks now" Nan asked.

"No" Ameil said. "Izuru even tried but his minds made up."

Just then Bess looked up as Nan shouted

"HEY!" Nan shouted at some familiar faces.

Ichigo, Yuzu, Uryu, and Ururu had come up the walk.

"What are you all doing here?" Bess asked surprised.

"We have to fight for our school," Uryu said.

"But how?" Nat asked.

Nan smiled, "I have an idea," she said.

* * *

That Friday when Shusuke came up the walk to his soon to be new hotel he was greeted by all the students of Plumbfield sitting on the porch.

"What is this? Get off," he said.

"Ichigo stood up. "We can't," he said.

Dan then stood up next, "This is the first home I've ever had and I won't let you just take it away in a day," he said.

The rest of the kids shook their heads in agreement.

"We had an agreement with your dad and you broke it," Ameil said.

"That doesn't matter I told you that, now, this is my property and if you don't get off then you will be arrested," Shusuke said.

"My father was in the Maggots Nest, I always wanted to know what it looked like," Nan said cheerfully.

"I'll gladly go to jail if it means fighting for something I truly believe in," Bess said which surprised the rest of her classmates. By now a crowd had gathered.

"If you arrest my granddaughter then you have to arrest me," Ginrei Kuchiki said going up towards Bess. This surprised many. Almost all of the other parents joined their kids after that. Urahara, Isshin, and Ryukken also joined. The parents from Hueco Mundo couldn't make it and Toushiro was nowhere in sight.

Izuru sighed, "I'm sorry but I have to agree with Ameil, Shūsuke, he is my responsibility and I can't let him be too far off, what would Gin think?" he stated, going by Ameil.

Soi-fon then came up on the porch, "I'm here for this baby, it's his future school," she said rubbing her belly.

Yammamoto then appeared, "Shūsuke I can't arrest all of them you know that," he said. Shuske got red in the face but said, "Fine, I have better things to do instead." Everyone cheered and hugged. "Ikkaku?" Demi asked turning towards his teacher, "Can we start school tomorrow, I'm tired." Everyone laughed, "How about Monday?" he replied smiling.


	35. music and babies

It was the second weekend in April when Ichigo and Nat saw it. They were running errands as a

punishment for playing with the fire and setting last Sunday's newspaper on fire. When they passed

the little shoe shop they saw a sign.

"Hey, Ichigo look!" Nat said coarsely.

"$100 prize to the best string ensemble. Solo's only, we should enter."

"Hmmm," Ichigo pondered, looking at the date.

"It's the 23rd, I don't know, I'm supposed to be really focusing on my training, after all there is a war

coming up with your uncle," Ichigo finished causally. Nat was like his dad and didn't talk about his

feelings much.

Nat ignored the last remark, "Come on Ichigo you love guitar and along with being a soul reaper you

need to be yourself, after all you are a human and only a substitute shinigami."

"You're right Nat, I think I will enter," Ichigo said turning to Nat. "Just don't be too disappointed when

I win," Nat replied with a slight grin. Ichigo grinned right back and held out his hand, "You're on Nat."

and the two shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Bess and Nan were getting ready in the Squad Two barracks.

"Don't worry Soi-Fon I have been reading up on babies and everything will go perfectly," Nan said

happily.

"Remember Nan, Unohana is delivering this baby, not you," Bess reminded her.

"Yeah Bess I know but she put me in charge in case she can't make it," Nan said with a smile.

Bess just rolled her eyes at her best friend. Nan was hoping to be a scientist or doctor when she grew

up. Bess was secretly jealous of her best friend's goals, all she had to look forward to is being head of

Squad Six and producing a Kuchiki heir. Just then there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it," Bess said with a smile, she knew exactly who it was, When she opened the door Soi-Fon

and Nan could here Bess say,

"Grandfather," in a very happy tone.

Soi-fon laughed, "He will make any excuse to see Bess, I wish my baby had someone like that."

Ginrei Kuchki laughed as he entered the sitting room, "You do realize you have an entire school of kids

waiting to see this baby right?" he asked with a smile. Soi-Fon sighed, "That's true and of course there

is Yourichi," she said petting the black cat next to her.


	36. solo

The next two weeks were very busy for Ichigo. Ikkaku could tell that he really wanted to practice and try to win the music competition. Unfortunately none of the other soul reapers understood. No one seemed to see Ichigo as a high school student and child. Finally on the Friday of the first week Ikkaku put his foot down. It was an hour after school got out when Kenpachi came for Ichigo.

"Hey Ikkaku, is Ichigo done with his chores, I have been waiting all day to fight with him."

"He's busy practicing his guitar solo Captain, please don't disturb him." Ikkaku said firmly.

"Who wants to play a dumb guitar solo anyways?" Kenpachi said before shouting,

"ICHIGO COME ON LET'S GO FIGHT!"

Ichigo ignored him, trusting his teacher that he will take care of everything.

"Captain, please come back tomorrow," Ikkaku said again sternly.

"Fine," Kenpachi said with a slight smile, "Then you fight me."

Ikkaku smiled back, "You're on Zaraki."

From inside the house Dan gazed out the front window.

"What's wrong Dan?" Uryu asked on his way out to play ball with the others. The kids were going out as much as possible before the rainy season started.

"Kenny always comes for Ichigo, and when he can't come he takes Ikkaku. I thought I was the one he adopted but he won't spend any time with me," Dan said.

"Not that it bothers me," he added. Dan, having grown up on the streets was by far the toughest of the kids and never showed his feelings.

"Don't sweat it," Karin said giving him a punch in the arm. Dan shrugged,

"Maybe you're right," he said and then ran off to play ball with the others.

When Ikkaku came back from his fight with his captain he found some very dirty students. He could tell though that they had fun playing. However he sighed inwardly to himself sensing the usual tension when spring and summer hit. The kids seemed to always be in competition with each other through the summer, and thanks to Karin, it was normally the unhealthy type.

**sorry i havnt written in a while, i havnt been in the mood. im back now**


	37. compition

The Sunday before Easter had finally arrived. The whole school was buzzing about the competition. Ikkaku agreed that after church they could go on a picnic in their nice clothes and then off to the concert. While everyone was getting ready, you could hear Ichigo and Nat practicing there last notes. In the other room, Dan and Uryu were collecting the bets the kids made on each boy. At church when the others went in, Dan and Uryu waited for Bess and Nan to walk up.

"There you guys are, you're late," Uryu said nervously.

"Sorry, she is so slow," Nan said tipping her head towards Soi-fong.

"Well, excuse me for being pregnant," Soi-fong said waddling up. She then saw the girls place their bets.

"What's this you children are up to?" She asked.

"Bets, put mine on Ichigo" Yoruichi said walking up.

"Dose Ikkaku know about this?" Soi-fong asked.

"Please don't tell," Nan said.

"Hurry up," Uryu said half hoping to avoid this conversation.

Church was as it usually went and afterwards the kids along with Tessai and Ikkaku went on their picnic.

"Remember, send for us if anything happens," Nan said to Soi-fong and Yoruichi before she went running off with the others. The kids had fun playing after lunch and climbing trees. Karin was even being nice and chasing the Aizen twins around making them laugh.

"Nan come down from there you'll ruin your dress," Tessai said as he always did. She never did listen to him and today was no exception.

Soon everyone was gathered by where the competition was to be taking place. Isshin had, of course, come with his video camera and gave his excuses for both Ryukken and Kisuke who were both busy at work. Sitting next to Isshin was Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"I can't believe my baby is in this competition, his first one," Matsumoto said in a weepy voice.

"Rangiku don't embarrass our son, please," Hitsugaya said while reading some papers.

"Toushiro this is your son's first competition, and you brought work?" Isshin asked.

"I'll watch when they come up," he said not looking up from his work.

The boys both played beautifully and everyone was on their seats when Yamamoto came to give the results. When he walked up on stage they all became quite.

"For the first time ever, I am happy to announce there was a tie," He said with a smile.

"And that was between Nathanael Toushiro Hitsugaya and Ichigo Isshin Kurosaki." After he said this everyone cheered. When they got back to Plumbfield Tessai and Ikkaku surprised them with a little party. Ameil pulled Uryu aside,

"So what will we do about the bets?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Ameil," Uryu said scratching his head.

Soon the kids all said goodbye and left for Easter break. Uryu had decided to come up with a solution and get back to them over break.


	38. Chapter 38

It was a very slow first few days of break. Nan and Bess had decided to spend it with Soi-Fang and continued to help her. Mayuri was quite proud of Nan deciding to take the responsible route.

"You're growing up, Nan" Mayuri said smiling one day while visiting,

"Dad, do you have to say that?" she asked.

"Mayuri what are you doing here?" So-Fang said coming in from the kitchen.

"I was actually here to see if you had captured any prisoners. I need some new people to experiment on." He said.

"Mayuri, you know I wouldn't allow you to do that to anybody." She said.

Just then Soi-Fang gasped and held the side of her stomach.

"Is it time?" Nan asked excitedly,

"I think…" Soi-Fang started to say and then gasped again.

Nan took charge. "Dad, go get Captain Unohana, Bess go boil water and Yoruichi." She said to the cat that was now a woman.

"Help Soi-Fang to her room and call Tousen."

Nan said digging in Soi-Fang's dressers and closets for pajamas and extra towels. The baby took 18 hours to come out. Bess, Unohana, Yoruichi and Tousen all took turns. Nan stayed there the whole time and got to cut the Umbilical cord when the baby came out.

"Well, what is it Nan?" Nat asked when she went to the living room. There Nat, Dan, Ichigo and Chad greeted her.

Nan smiled, "A girl, Constance Yoruichi Fang-Tousen." She announced proudly,

"And I helped deliver her." She added proudly. Just then Unohana came out.

"Nan, I'm proud to say you have a spot in my squad whenever you are ready. You helped out tremendously and can easily pass me."

Nan smiled, "Thank you Captain Unohana, but you will have to wait until I finish school."

In Hueco Mundo Aizen just finished telling Bobby, Demi and Daisy the good news. Karin was outside playing soccer with Yami.

"Who cares about a dumb baby anyways." She said after her best friend told her the news.

"Aw come on Karin it's cool and a part of life." Bobby said.

"No it's not," she said.

"Sure it is, right Yami?" Bobby asked.

"It can be." He said thoughtfully. By now Bobby had joined in the game.

"But that's what you do after marriage isn't it?" he asked.

"Not necessarily." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Well then why get married?" Karin asked.

Yami sighed; he guessed where this conversation was going.

"Come on lets go for a walk." He said.


	39. peaceful night

Yuzu and Ururu were very excited when Ichigo came to the Urahara shop to tell them about the baby.

"I can't wait to help sing her to sleep." Yuzu said happily.

"Me neither and rock it to sleep and change it" Ururu said.

The three were sitting on the porch of the Urahara shop enjoying the beautiful night air.

"I miss home at times," Ichigo said looking up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful and quiet."

"It is," Yuzu said.

"I think living in a small town is the best. You know everyone."

"I like the summers here, I love helping out at the store and seeing everyone. I'm glad Urahara decided to live here." Ururu added.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked all of a sudden. He didn't realize till now that Urahara's spiritual pressure was nowhere around.

"Town meeting." Ururu said.

"Apparently they're still discussing about getting a new town hall and a roof on the church." Yuzu said.

"That's not new, they seem to be always discussing those things" Ichigo said, "According to dad, the town is still kind of split."

"Urahara said that him, your dad, Hachi, the preacher and a few others are pushing everyone towards saying yes. However, Ryukken, and a few of the other big businesses are against it."

"That's because they're greedy and want to use the money that their businesses would donate to expand." Uryu said walking up and sitting down.

"Lisa said she was still in-between last I talked to her." Yuzu said. Lisa was one of the head Liberians in town.

"I heard Shinji and Hiyori today, apparently there has been a drought in the area." Ichigo said.

The three sat for a bit longer until Isshin and Urahara came up the walk. Their peaceful night had come to an end and it was time to go home.

**sorry it took so long, writers block:(**


	40. end

The end of school soon came and the day to go on summer break didn't come soon enough. Interestingly enough though, the kids also thought it came all to soon. The last few years of school after summer break many things seemed to change and the kids all knew things would change again this time. The kids soon all left and as Ikkaku, Tessi and Koda was waving goodbye to Nan and Bess as they drove away he felt a big emptiness. The same emptiness that he always felt when school ended. Even when he was alive he felt the same.

_There once was a time, in the goti 13, when life was simpler. Children grew and years went by, and yet it seemed like nothing would ever change. However things did change as they always have to._

**Thanks to my wonderful editor awsomenaruto. Also thanks to those of you who still read me. Also, the quote is somewhat taken form A **_**Road To Avonlea Christmas. I am going to do a sequal as well. hope u guys read it**_


End file.
